Waltzing into Hell
by JMLMonkey
Summary: Based after the Promised Day: Darchma & Amestris are at war. Colonel Edward Elric & Major Riza Hawkeye (with the old Mustang team) are called to duty; plunged into the hell of trench warfare. Major General Mustang is forced to say in Central and scrambles to find an end to the war before its to late. As Envy once said, "Humans are so foolish". EdxWin Royai War, Gore, Lemons
1. Call to Duty

**Waltzing int****o**** Hell**

By: JMLMonkey

* * *

Disclaimer: I wonder if the creators of awesome stuff write FanFictions of their own series. Alas, I am not a creator of anything, just this story. Not written for profit, entertainment purposes only.

Timeline: This story takes place after the_ Promised Day._

Based off the 2009 anime/Manga series. There is one minor difference, you'll see.

Spoilers: Yes. Here and there.

Sexual stuff: It's not just randomly thrown in, as the chapters come up you will understand. There is a lot of meaning behind it. Thus, every chapter will have a warning to the content.

This is story is rated M: violence, gore, sexual content.

PS If you read, please review. I want to better my writing and hear what you think. Yay, motivation!

* * *

Chapter One: Call to Duty

**Warning: Implied sex, sexual content, and language**

Ed climbed up the ladder to the leaking roof. Hammer in hand, nails in the small cardboard box in his back pocket. He surveyed the shingles; it seemed the storm had shifted some. Sighing he pulled himself up. He did not mind physical labor but roof work was tedious. It could be completed much quicker, if he did not share a pact with his Brother to refrain from the use of alchemy. They considered it training, after the final battle with 'father' they realize how reliant they had become on alchemy. The experimental training became annoying within the first hour, currently they were on day two.

He peered over the edge in front of him to see if anyone was present. He smirked. Heh, they wouldn't know. Who comes up here anyway? He clapped his hands together. He was still surprised when he felt the sting on his right hand. The sweet arrays of light danced up. Oh thank alchemy!

"BROTHER!" Ed jumped nearly a foot, slipped and fell forward, face first on the newly fixed roof.

Al, the full bodied living flesh Al, was pulling himself up to join him, catching him red handed. "I came up to help you, and you are already breaking the rules! Plus, you're slipping, not even aware of your surroundings!" Ed chuckled, "Sorry, Al. Its roof work- you can't tell me you wouldn't have succumbed to the temptation to take care of the problem in five seconds when it takes hours!" His brother retaliated, "Would not!" Ed retorted, "Would too!" They both laughed, oh the memories. Ed fixed himself into a sitting position and Al joined next to him, both gazed out into Resembool horizon.

Al broke the silence, "So what's you plan now?" Ed shrugged, "I do love it here but I am too restless. Mustang referred me to a position in Central, I took it." Al nodded agreeing that his brother was indeed hyper active. He asked, "What about Winry?" Ed glanced around, "I was going to talk to her about it tonight. What are you going to do?" Al thought for a second, "I think I will do the same. We can be neigh-" something caught his attention. He squinted his eyes, "Looks like someone's coming." Ed saw it too. They both stood up. A black car was on its way to the house. They both started to climb down, by the time Ed's foot hit the ground the car squealed to a halt.

The doors opened, Sheska and another officer stepped out of the vehicle. Ed was evidently very puzzled as she greeted them, "Hey Ed, Al."

"Sheska? What are you doing here?" He noticed she was holding a brown envelope papers, wearing a very solemn look on her face while walking towards him, "I am sorry but your leave time has been cut short." She held out the envelope for him to take, "You have new orders. We're at war with Darchma." Ed stared at her and carefully took the papers from her, was Mustang kidding? This had to be a joke. Wait-no. For a moment he had forgotten, the signature on the papers reminded him that Mustang was no longer his commanding officer.

* * *

It was toasty warm where she was. On her side, arms holding her close, a steady heartbeat against her back; she ran her hands down his arms that they lay across her stomach. They were strong yet soft. Riza turned toward the sleeping Roy, no longer the Colonel, or her commanding officer. The Major General before her was the temporary adviser to the new Führer Grumman. She would be able to work with him again once his position as adviser of the Isbval region was established.

There was a knock on her door. Roy stirred; Riza wiped away some of his bangs and kissed him on the forehead as she reluctantly slipped out of his arms. Her voice rang out after she detangled herself from the sheets. "One minute!" She quickly put on descent clothes, put up her hair, walked through her living room, Black Hayate at her feet, and opened the door. When she did, the afternoon light hit her eyes, blinding her for a moment, putting her hand up to block out sun she looked at the two officers standing in front of her. They asked, "Major Hawkeye?" She nodded, "Yes?" Opening the door a little wider, they snapped to a salute.

"At ease, relax, its Saturday," after she said that, they hesitated, but she gave them a reassuring smile. They finally did, "We have documents to deliver to you." They handed them over with an apology, "Sorry to disturb you." They professionally turned on their heels and headed down the stairs. She gripped the brown envelope. This confirmed that Darchma did not agree to the ceasefire. She turned around, carefully shutting the door behind her. Mustang was standing in the middle of the living room, his eyes traveled to the envelope, the blood draining from his face. This would have never happened if she were under his command. She could not help but meekly smile, he was safe. His strong mind and heart for those who served the country were needed here in Central.

The shill of the phone, she rushed to it picking it up, "Hello this is-" Ed's voice interrupted her, "Major Hawkeye?"

"What's with the formalities, Ed?" She looked up to Roy, answering his curiosity, but this call from Ed was adding to his worry. She added, "Its Saturday." Roy was close enough now to hear Ed respond, "Yeah, well this Saturday sucks. Anyway, with the promotions everyone received its good practice. I might slip up calling you, Lieutenant." He paused for a moment most likely trying to figure out how to segway into asking but ended up bluntly asking anyway, "Did you receive orders?"

"Yes," Riza placed the orders down on the breakfast table separating her living room from her kitchen. She broke the tape and started to unravel the string that held the flap down.

"Is it all of us?" Riza understood that he meant the old group that had allied under Mustang. She replied, "I'm not sure. Where are you?"

"A few hours out of Central." The professionalism is in voice reminded him of how much he had matured over the years, "Where do you fall?" There was a whistle of a train behind him as she quickly opened the envelop scanning for it, "1st Division, 26th Regiment, Bravo Company." Ed laughed, "Looks like we will be working together. Got to catch the train." He hung up.

With unsteadiness in his voice, Roy put his hand on her waist as he approached from behind, "When do you…" She gently put the receiver down. She turned some papers over, "Tomorrow." He cringed, so little time. She turned and leaned into his chest, his heart was hammering like hers.

Mustangs mind raced. How was this fair to her? She had served in a war. She had dropped everything for- it downed on him, it was all for him… He held her close; this was his fault, his fault she was going into hell, this time without him. The image of Isbval, the lines of coffins waiting by the rail adorning the national flag, flashed though his mind. No he could not think like that. She was going to come home, all in one piece, she was Hawkeye.

* * *

When they arrived in Central, Ed, Al, and Winry spent the rest of the day trying to have a good time. First, Ed went to the address that was printed on the documents Hawkeye had sent him weeks prior. She found the place, so he could have a place to return to when he came back from leave. Ed was astonished when he realized he was the new owner of this two floor townhouse. When they entered he found another pleasant surprise. It seemed she had Mustang's help in finishing the place. Aw, the big wig had to take out time from his precious schedule. Ed mischievously thought that this was Roy's secret hobby. Just like his old office, the style showed he was a classy man. The thought make Ed chuckle to himself as he explored the apartment with his brother and girlfriend.

They walked into a small living area that had two couches sounding a coffee table near the fireplace. A telephone hung on the wall near the foot of the stairs that lead up to the next floor. The dining area was next, a highly polished dark wood table and chairs; he found a well-stocked liquor cabinet with a note. Ha, he was right, Roy had helped. His handwriting read, "You may think you can do without this now, trust me, you will be thanking me later." Walking in further you saw a stunning kitchen, with a door opening into a tiny yard, fit with a round table with benches. A barbeque was set to the side. Once upstairs the banister continued down the hall. One could lean over the banister to look down. There were three doors, one to a bathroom, one to a bed room, and one to a huge office. He walked into the bright office room, lined with lots of currently empty shelves. They doubled, so you could slid one over, it would give you access to the books behind it.

Sorrow spread through his veins. Too bad he could not enjoy it longer. He turned to the glass door that lead him out onto a patio, Winry walked out behind him, grabbing his hand. "This is wonderful!" Ed jerked to a stop. He saw someone waving. It was Mustang on a patio, across and a yard over from him. Riza was next to him resting her arms on the wooden deck, Ed yelled over, "I knew this was too good to be true! There is always a catch! Whose place?" Wondering which one was his neighbor.

Roy smiled, "Mine! I get to keep an eye on you!" Ed groaned as Riza asked, "Do you like it?" Mustang grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you for calling in the flaming interior decorator for me!" Mustang sprayed coffee over the side, as Riza put her hand over her mouth trying to hide a laugh. Ed heard Hayate bark at a squirrel running along a clothing line. Mustang slammed his mug down, "I think I may have forgotten the doghouse for the RUNT!"

"GET OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BIG WIG ALCOHOLIC FLAMING BASTARD!" Mustang snickered, turning, and waving his hand, dismissing Ed's wisecrack remarks as he walked back into the house.

Riza grabbed her mug before she left, "See you at station tomorrow, Ed!" When she closed the door she mentioned to Roy, "Your neighbors are going to hate you."

Ed's group went shopping, enjoyed some bites to eat. The night drew on. Al clapped his brother on the back. "I have some apartment shopping to do on my own," making the excuse so Ed and Winry could have time with each other. "I will see you tomorrow at the station." Al whispered in Ed's ear, _"Don't get cold feet now_." A flush of red appeared on Ed's face as his brother laughed.

Ed walked in hand with Winry, stopping half way across one of the bridges. He rested his arms on the stone overlooking the glistening water below, mesmerized how it danced in the moonlight. How peaceful, Winry put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she wondered how many others had to say goodbye. No, this was not goodbye. She was good at this, the years of him running around the country searching for answers with Al made this, probably easier than all the others who had to let their loved ones depart. He put an arm around her, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I have walled into hell before, this can't be much different." He took a step around her now resting his chin on her shoulder, putting one arm around her, entwining his right hand with her left. His left hand reached into his pocket. I got something for you today. She looked shocked, "When!? I was with you all day!"

His mischievous grin spread across his face, "I am the Fullmetal Alchemist." In a deep tone, "I have my ways." This made her giggle. She looked down as she felt him he slyly slipped something over her finger. Her heart almost stopped. It was a perfect fit, a silver ring shaped like a nut, a small golden gem embedded in it. She noticed his hands were shaking, he could not see her smiling to herself. She liked that she could make him this nervous. "Don't um, well, don't think this is a contract or anything." She knew his language; he did not want her to feel trapped or controlled. "It's only… I did not want to leave you again. Ah, and, well, this is for when you're upset and stuff." He cleared his throat nervously as he continued, "In some tough times," more than he cared to admit, "when I saw my automail holding up," muttering for a second, "_past its durability point_," he was such a scientist nerd, "you gave me strength through those nuts and bolts." There was a pause, "I bought it, well, Al did help me, he said the gem matched my eyes or something, I transmuted it into the shape, and-" She kissed him, deeply kissed him. Silent tears running down her cheeks- now this was hard, harder than she imagined. She understood why Ed held back all these years. He wanted to prevent this… this right here. They broke apart and she turned to face him. His hand free left hand, found her check wiping a tear away. His eyes filled with sorrow, "Damn it, I made you cry again." She smiled though her tears, "Thank you, Ed."

"Before all this crap, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move to Central with me. You can have my place if you want, there will be plenty to keep you busy." They repeated Pinakos words together, "_You never want war, but it brings in business_."

Ed woke up to the ringing of the alarm, Winry's head on his bare chest. Even though he liked to see her naked beside him, he was a gentleman and brought the sheet up to cover her. He then proceeded to try to turn the alarm off. Winry watched with a smirk, she had made it so he could not turn it off so he would have to get up. In the end he chucked it at the wall, where it met its fate. He glanced down at the blonde hair, feeling a smirk against his chest. "You did that on purpose!?" He tickled her, got to his feet. "When I get back remind me I need a new clock." He stepped over his packed bag stenciled _Elric_. It was heavier because of the automail maintenance supplies Winry picked up for him. He jumped in the shower quickly, walked into his walk-in closet.

Ed looked into the full length mirror as he changed into the Amestris military uniform. The scars on his body already told a long story. A story of a man that fought for what he believed in. He protected those he loved and the countless tortured souls of Xerxes; ending up fighting for a future that was bigger than himself. And he was leaving again to defend that future he knew Mustang could build. He buttoned up the front of his uniform, stopping for a moment to slide two pictures into his inner pocket. One photo was of all of them in Resembool- Pinako, Winry, Al, and himself. The other was a candid picture of Winry, smiling down at him from the balcony of her house. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs to see Winry setting down a hot cup of coffee for him. Her hair still wet after going in the shower after him. Her face was flushed as she noticed he had descended the stairs. This was the first time she had ever seen him wear the uniform. He hid his smirk from her as he burned into memory of what she was wearing, simply dressed in sky blue tank top and white skirt. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail.

He placed his bag down. "Hey Win, can you do me a favor?" She snapped out of whatever she was thinking, "Yeah, anything." He rummaged through the draws to finally find some scissors. He placed them on the table letting his hair down. "I don't know where I will be. Just in case, you know lice and shit." She nodded. He knelled on the floor, his back to her. Her hands trembled at first; he did not trust anyone with his hair. She did not want to screw this up, he would never forgive her. She calmed down and was able to expertly cut it, letting the hair fall to the floor. Within a few minutes, she was done, keeping it really short on the sides with some fluff to run you hand through on top. He ruffled his hair, "I am going to have to get use to this." Pitching a pose, "How do I look?"

She muttered with flushed cheeks, "All grown up and… handsome." She tackled him to the floor, pressing her lips against his. He smirked with pride.

She placed her hands on his chest, straddling him. He nibbled at her bottom lip, she responded by opening her mouth letting him explore. He was leaving, this time he was going leave with something to remember.

The bitter sweet taste of coffee filled his mouth, his lower half started to feel confined. He did not want any of this to stop. His heart was pounding, as their breathing became more labored. Reaching up, he cupped her chest causing a moan to escape her throat. Running her hands through his hair, she pushed her lower half harder onto his, grinding into him, he reciprocated pushing forward toward her. It was escalating quickly as they feed the emotions off each other.

She could feel what she was doing to him; she wanted it and she wanted it now. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily near his ear. She pushed herself up moving away, making Ed groan with dissatisfaction, being left with a void. She quickly grabbed his pants, 'Oh okay. She is not going anywhere' Ed thought with relief. His eyes widened, noticing the remarkable speed she employed- unfastening his belt, he heard the zipper rip open. She grabbed the belt line of his pants and briefs. He gasped as he was freed from the prison with one yank, which brought them down past his knees. Man mechanics were tough, he purred with that thought.

She ran her hands up his thighs making his hard member twitch with anticipation. He let out a frustrated grown as she moved her hands around it. Pushing his shirt and jacket up, she felt his muscles quake with her touch while contracting unevenly for breath. She brushed her lips over his abs. She grabbed his forearms; just what she wanted, he instinctively guided her back on top of him. She lifted her skirt, pushed aside that one piece of clothing covering her heated entrance. She slid herself over his length getting the verbal response she wanted and watched him throw his head back. He looked up at her smirking countenance meanwhile his own face was flushed. In an instant he became submissive to her control.

He could feel how hot and wet she was as she positioned herself; she gripped his arms tighter as she suddenly slammed down onto him, thrusting him inside. A cry of pleasure emitted both of from them, as the tingling shockwave rippled through their nerves. He grabbed her hips, swung his legs around so he could put his back against the wall. She quickly moved to a rhythm. She hoarsely whispered, "Close your eyes and listen." He did what he was told, listening to the sound of her music in his ear, her hot breath danced over his sensitive skin, and her mouth nibbled at his neck. That alone could drive him crazy. He bushed his fingers over where her nipples would be, had her shirt been off. He found them tense under his touch and nipped at them though the fabric. Her hands dug into his chest, he felt himself escalating as fast as she was. He had planned on letting her do what she wanted but he was close and couldn't hold back much longer. That was it, he bent his knees firmly placed his feet on the floor and met her with each thrust. Her cries got loader, she pulled his head closer to her, when he felt her tense up around him; he exploded. She felt them pulsate against each other, reaching their point. She heard his muffled cries as she stars. She collapsed into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, taking in as much of him as she could; the color of his skin, the scent of his neck, the strength of his arms all as he held her tight.

They stayed silent as they gasped for breath. She lifted her head off his shoulder, taking his face into her hands. He felt the ring press against his cheek, as she looked him square in the eye, "I love you." His heart skipped a beat. She swallowed trying to suppress the tears, "I will _always_ be waiting for you." Her heart pained, her cerulean eyes watched the golden ones begin to water, a tear fell before he could stop or hide it. He could not find words, when he tried he choked as another tear fell. She put a finger to his lips, an unsteady "Shhh." He did not feel worthy of her.

Roy Mustang, in his casual wear, was waiting on the platform with Major Hawkeye. The train was there. The engine's smoke, bellowing out and up into the sky. Supplies were being loaded and soldiers were rushing to and fro, some weeping for their sons and daughters. This is what he wanted to prevent.

Bringing himself back to reality, he coughed into a gloved hand getting her attention. She lifted an eyebrow as he averted her eyes. He was up to something. "Close your eyes." Taken back, she did so with a closed hand over her chest, she felt him move behind her, and something warm hit her hand. "Okay." She looked down and smiled. A silver heart shaped locket, still warm from his tight grasp from when he held it in his pocket. She pried it open. Smiling faces looked back at her, a photo of long ago, and a photo taken recently just of the two of them. She noticed that there was another part to the clasp; like opening and closing a door, on those small hinges, there was an additional side. There were words inscribed here, "A piece of my heart to carry with you always." She was startled when she felt a hand slip into her pocket, she looked at him when he whispered, "Don't open this until you get on the train." He was blushing yet remained his cool nature. She grabbed him into a hug, "Thank you." He muttered the words low in her ear, "I love you." He returned the hug as those words echoed in her mind. They broke apart, holding onto her locket, "I love you too."

"HEYYYYYY!" Edward Elric's voice rang out, his arm holding the bag over his shoulder, being obnoxious to piss Mustang off. Honestly, Mustang was more shocked at Ed's appearance. The short hair and the fact he was wearing the uniform they ordered, "Nice look."

After they recognized the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, the other soldiers watched as gave Winry a final kiss on the forehead and bear hugged his brother, promising to write both when he could. The Flame Alchemist and Riza said their final goodbyes.

Ed's hand appeared in front of Roy, when Roy shook it Ed, pulled him forward a bit muttering, "I will take care of yours if you take care of mine."

Mustang nodded, "Deal." Ed's stupid grin plastered on his face saying loud for everyone to hear, "Now," The place went quiet. He turned to Hawkeye, "Major," he held out his hand to her, bowing a bit, "Shall we dance?"

"What?!" Hawkeye dejected, some laughs came from the faces watching from the train windows. He straightened up before he continued, "Hell is not a strange place to us." (_Hear, hear!_) "It is a familiar place. So, let us not frown at this moment. We shall own the place! Let's take it by storm. Party it up! Let us, _waltz into hell_!" She took his hand, with a more than respectful distance between them: they waltzed into the train entrance, getting cheers, jeers, and whistles. Mustang smirked, a natural born motivator, the Hero of the People.

They appeared by the window, Fullmetal took his seat across from Hawkeye. The final boarding whistle blew. Roy shoved his hands into his pockets, "Watch yourself- Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Ed replied agitated, "Can it, Colonel Bastard."

Riza looked out at him sarcastically saying, "If something happens to me, I want you to-," Mustang realized this conversation that echoed from the past. Defiantly, he interrupted, "I refuse." She used a mocking Roy voice, "This is an order" (Ed commented in the background, "Hey that was pretty good!").

"I cannot comply." Mustang would never forget those words, the night before she waited outside for him. Riza tisked, "You're quiet the suborn one." Mustang shrugged, "You should know that by now." Riza continued with a casual air, "Fine. I'll definitely come back, so wait for me here."

"Yes Ma'am!" She chuckled but he gave a worry filled sigh, "Seriously Riza, good luck."

The train started to move, Al, Winry, and Roy stood there as they watched the train depart and disappear into the distance. Al turned to them, "Who feels like some of Winry's apple pie? I know I do."

* * *

Ed watched the world fly by the window through his reflection in the window. Riza reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, when she opened it, a note read:

_Will you marry me?_  
_Whatever the answer- I want to hear it in person._  
_Until next time,_  
_Roy_

She turned the envelope; Ed's eyes glanced in her direction without moving his head. Their eyes followed the ring fall into her lap. Ed snorted, "Now that is different. Wonder how long it took to come up that, _classy_. Good old-" they said together, "Colonel Bastard." Riza started to laugh, than sighed, as she added the ring to her pendant, tucking it under her uniform to be near her heart.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hey! PSSST! REMINDER! **

**Review!?**


	2. Shattering

Disclaimer: I am not a creator of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not written for profit, entertainment purposes only.

Note: This story is going to get very, very complicated. This is only the beginning.

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Shattering

**Warning: Extreme Violence, Descriptive Gore.**

Riza handed over a cup of coffee to Ed as she sat down explaining they had about thirty minutes until they arrived. Ed nodded, "Thanks." The landscape had drastically changed. The warm spring time they knew, was covered by a beautiful blanket of snow that glistened as far as the eye could see.

Ed murmured, "It would be nice to know why these people are attacking us." Riza looked up from stirring her coffee, "You don't know?" Ed shook his head, "I was on leave." Oh that's right, he was in his old town away from the world. She gazed out the window, "We slaughtered a bunch of these men at the border. Reports are conflicting, but Briggs states Darchma assaulted first. Deeper intel has whispers that the Crimson Alchemist had something to do with it." Ed sat thinking, picturing the map in his head, "Yeah, that makes sense; they needed that for the Promised Day." Now he was frustrated, the past actions of dead people were the catalyst to this.

A long silence was held between them, until Riza spoke, "Permission to speak freely, Sir." The eighteen year old looked away from the window and did a double take on her, holding out his hand, "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Edward Elric. You must have amnesia because I have known you for the past six years." He dropped his hand, even with the disapproving look he was receiving from over her coffee cup she was sipping, "Don't forget you have been in longer than I have, so cut the crap."

She shook her head holding the coffee on her lap, "Colonel, though I appreciate that you respect that, the fact is you outrank me. On the battlefield, that is what determines orders, and who lives and who dies." Ed let it sink in, taking a sip of his own coffee, reluctantly complying, "You may speak your mind." Her voice was cut and to the point, "You do have a priority to earn respect, but do not let anyone who does not outrank you, disrespect you. Disrespect destroys the system of obedience and kills morale if no one can look up at the higher officer in charge. I know you understand that you also have a priority to protect lives," keeping in mind his risky behavior to save lives, "but you must get any mission assigned complete." Ed listened intently as she continued, "Infantry will listen to your orders over others, since you are a state alchemist." Ed nodded, "Do not let me abuse that power." For a second she thought of Roy, she pushed it away adding her last bit of advice, "Whatever you do, try your best not to break… completely." She had half expected him to be defensive at that statement; the younger Ed she knew hated what to be told, how to feel, or what to do. But hell was hell, he knew this. No book could teach you how to dance properly here. A different type of dance floor he never walked across. He needed all advice he could get.

Something caught his eye, Ed turned his body get a closer look at the sky. Black smoke was bellowing into the air, he could see the Briggs wall. "Wait a minute, the train station would let us off and we would have to trek…" Hawkeye finished his thought, "They extended the line for faster supplies at the front."

Once the train came to a halt, Ed and Hawkeye were hit with the blistering cold winds. The smell of sulfur and smoke filled the air, faint sounds of explosions. The sound was nonstop. Ed could feel the vibrations from the heavy artillery at his feet. They lined up for their cold weather gear. He threw the black jacket on, fur hitting his cold neck. He pocketed white hat with soft warm lining, but he put on the white winter gloves. They were given an extra set of pants, thicker than the pair he was wearing.

Riza then moved to retrieve her weapons, when Ed was not following, she grabbed his arm, "I am going to give you a crash course." She was stunned, Fullmetal not putting up a fight? Not refusing? He must have mentally prepared himself for this. He hated guns. He did not even use the one he barrowed. 'Returning it a bloody dirt caked mess.' She thought, remembering he did not even know how keep a weapon maintained. Even though it was uncommon for alchemists to request weapons, the private did not ask questions. The worn out guy gave Ed paperwork to sign handing over a rifle and two handguns. Riza was allowed one sniper riffle, a standard issue riffle, and only requested one hand gun. She had no need for the extra, she brought the one Ed never used.

He followed her over a ridge, stopping dead in his tracks. Lines of coffins that had the national flag nailed into them, some of those flags were trying to be freed despite the nail. Some were dusted with snow, others were completely buried in drifts. He Looking down at the base for the fort, there were thousands of scattered tents everywhere, some smoke lines rising from camp fires. Peering up at the majestic wall of frost bitten steal, he wondering what lie ahead of them.

She had him lay prone, he shivered from the cold. What he would give to be on that nice warm train. He was to shot the targets she named. It did not take long for him to get use to the feeling. Mustang was not fooling when he said he was a quick learner, despite his stubbornness. He got into the knelling position and started to practice. A shot rang out, startled out of his concentration, Ed clearly missing the target. He snapped his head looking to Riza looking for an explanation. To his quarry she replied, "You think they won't be shooting back?" She was standing there, gun out pointed at the ground next to him. She did it over and over while he practiced in different positions. He was no Hawkeye, but he got it.

They finally headed to the core of Briggs; the snow was splattered and mixed with frozen mud. They walked soldiers were huddled around the fires, some laughing with old friends, most likely from Isbval. As they reached the tents closest to the wall, Ed realized they were medical tents. The music to the gates of hell toned with screams of agony- all too familiar. To Ed they harmonize with the tortured souls of Xerxes. _I want to go home! AMILIA! It hurts make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! _A barrel filled with limbs rolled past them, blood sloshed out almost hitting Riza's boot. Some arms with hands, still adorned rings. He massaged his right shoulder as it stung in sympathy. Ed eye's peeked into an open tent flap to his left. A kid about sixteen, lay on a cot, sweat at his brow, a white cloth lay over his eyes. He had lost both his arms, quivering. Ed could faintly hear this man whispering, to himself, "Shh shh, Mom, shh it's going to be okay, all I want is your soup… that's all I want…" That man was in a world of his own.

When Ed's left foot stepped forward, there was a crack of ice, he looked down, it went down into a mixed ice and blood puddle. The ground was saturated in all mixes of blood and fluids.

They finally made it to steel doors of Briggs where they were to report inside. Immediately they were greeted by Major Miles saluting Ed, "Afternoon, Sir. I have been looking for you." Ed returned the salute, "Afternoon, Major Miles." Riza whispered to Ed, "If trust them to drop formalities, say at ease." Miles smiled warmly. He remembered Ed was a peace time guy. "Colonel, Lieutenant General Armstrong would like to speak with you." Ed nodded, "Could Lie- I mean, Major Hawkeye to join us?" Miles nodded, escorting the two. "Told you I would slip," Ed muttered. They dodged around the chaos, and once they headed down a quieter hallway, Miles spoke up, "We have been waiting for the Alchemists to come in. You will understand once you get into the situation room." It felt like a minor earthquake when the Fort took the heavy blasts from the outside.

He knocked four times and opened the door, the Ice Queen stood over a table with maps. Two other men were there. With daggers in her eyes, she looked up at Ed, who froze for a second and saluted, notably after Hawkeye, "After-" he was cut off, "Cut the crap Ed, that shit doesn't suit you. Where have you been?" She waved her hand as dismissal to the two soldiers already in the room, they slipped out behind Ed as he replied, "I was receiving a crash course on weapons." For a second she closed her eyes, assuming she was about to laugh, but merely nodded, "Good idea." Ed spoke up, "It wasn't mine." Gesturing to Hawkeye as Armstrong opened her eyes. Armstrong stared at her for a moment, reading her name tag, "Finally, another sane woman. I hope your reputation precedes you."

Riza responded, "Yes, Ma'am." Armstrong scowled as a huge hit was felt, "Miles," rubbing her temples, "Please step in and shut the door. Ed, Hawkeye relax and take a seat." 'Ed must have had it in with everyone', Hawkeye thoughtfully concluded. This woman was known for her strict discipline and attitude, though spoke to Ed as if to an old friend. They all sat with the map table separating them, "First off, Ed, who do you want to be your second?" Without hesitation, "I need the 'Hawk's eyes' behind my back." Hawkeye saw something odd about that question. They were to report to a company, why would she be asking that?

Armstrong sipped some water Miles brought (wishing it were vodka). She nodded a thank you to him, replying to Ed, "Got it." She pushed a list of names toward him on the table. "Do you know any of these soldiers?" It dawned on Hawkeye- since when was anything in Ed's life was normal? He wasn't going to be an ordinary soldier, like he was never going to be ordinary person. He was to set up a special unit.

Armstrong grit her teeth, swallowing her pride, "I like to make my own assessments of people," the sight of her younger brother's shredded letter floating in the wind came to Ed's mind, "but that's a luxury I cannot afford." He scanned the paper, it concluded the others were called in. For a second, he wearily caught Hawkeyes eye before he reading off the names, "Breda, Falman, Fuery, Harris, Havoc, Jerso, and Zampano." He handed it over to Riza. She added one more to the list, in her professional tone, "Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina. Quick with coding with sound advice." Armstrong was waiting on Ed's response, "You realize I am letting you pick from men to create your core team." He looked shocked, as she sighed. "I never went to the academy." Armstrong's let her head hit the table, which didn't help her headache out much. He casually continued, "I guess it wasn't necessary considering _I was a sacrifice and all_." She sat back up resting her hand on her hand, "You got a point." Answering her previous question, "I want them all except Harris. He'd be a good communications runner to communicate with you. He is not a fighting guy." She nodded, "Done."

"The mission you will come up with. You're crazy but good. I studied your past reports. All I want you to do," she let tout a _pfft_, "_Easier said than done_," continuing in a normal tone, "Drive them back and hold it. The Fort needs to be reinforced. It won't take much more of this battering. Bobby, remember him? The head engineer that keeps the Fort's heart going and Neil, the head developing mechanics engineer? Their good but there's only so much they can do from the inside. Repairs need to be made or this is a sunken ship. So, they need to be far enough where their artillery can't hit." Her eyes suddenly became livid, "No one is getting through. This is where you come in. I am throwing you out there, Fullmetal. You are the only person, in my eyes, capable of pulling tons of shit out of your ass."

The difficulty of this mission was starting to sink in. It was a mistake to call for Hawkeye as his second, he wanted to keep an eye on her, per the Mustang deal, but not this. He glanced over at her again, gulping, her glare was as intense as Winry's, _Don't even try,_ look. How did she know what he was thinking? _She tuned into the Elric brother telepathy_.

An idea popped into his mind, "What about another wall?" Armstrong's eyebrows lifted in a pleasant surprise, "I am a step ahead of you. There are plans to build a second; it will be starting next week, at full speed, it will take a year to complete." He stared at her, "A year?" She sat back, "I am told we lack an energy source." He sat for a second. "Have you tried Youswell?" She grabbed a paper and pen, apparently not, "It is a mining town in the East Area, just off the boarder of the desert. They mainly produce coal selling it to the rail companies. The Mayor of the town is Halling. Mention me, he'll know." It had to be four years past since…"_Hey Hawkeye, want something amusing to read?" Roy walked past her desk dropping Ed's report. ..._that sketchy report was Ed's right up on the incidents of that town. It was entertaining, indeed.

Armstrong stood up, Hawkeye shot up in a second. Ed continued to sit there bewildered, before Hawkeye corrected him, pulling him up by his jacket sleeve. Armstrong laughed, "Yeah, good choice on your second Elric. Gather your soldiers, brief them, you have two days to come up with plans. That is a luxury, use it well." She handed him copies of maps and sent them on their way.

Once in the halls, he stopped about to turn around. Riza, who kept walking, "Don't you dare, Ed." She stopped, turning to face him, walking the few steps back to him saying, "Get it out of your head." She stopped when they were face to face, "Whatever Mustang has you up to, it best be you forget about it." She stepped back. "I do not want to be protected." At least she had that part wrong, Ed was the one who had offered. Her features softened as she spoke, "I want to do my job. We both have people we need to protect. What happens if they marched through this wall? Our government is just building up from ash, it needs time." Ed new it also meant Mustang needed time to set the country straight. She looked strong again, "We have a mission; do not feel guilty about any decision made. Right now you are 100% spot on, I would let you know if you weren't." Ed nodded, "I appreciate that."

* * *

Ed and his team were given a situation room of their own, when Havoc received permission to enter by the guards, "Why am I not shocked that we have bouncers? VIPs only!" Looking at the old Mustang group, "Aren't we the shit?" He saw Ed, "Oh look at you, Mr. Sexy. See what happens when you hang out with us?" After a quick brief by Hawkeye, Ed was doing another weapons drill, getting faster at assembling and breaking down his weapons. He stated, "We didn't see you any of you on the platform." Riza sat next to him, showing him how to clean the weapons on the field. Havoc replied sarcastically, "That is because Breda and I came here a week ago for our honeymoon." Giving fake kisses in the air, "We booked a wonderful tent suite! Isn't that right sweetie?!" Tugging on Breda's arm, who was unamused, "You need to get laid." When their laughter died down, Havoc spoke again lighting up his cigarette, looking to Ed, "So you are the new Boss." This made their new Colonel feel out of place. His team, no…Mustangs team, all had experience he didn't possess. In a way, they had even watched him grow up. Yet here he was, their commander. He placed a part of his weapon down, picking up another, "All I have is applied knowledge." The dark haired woman shrugged, "I see no problem in that." Noticing how he must be feeling, "There is a reason for your position, it was not picked out of a hat. I don't know you but I know I can respect that." Leaning over to steal a smoke from Havoc, "We all have to start somewhere."

Ed thought for a moment, "Fine. I have only one order for you all." Fuery questioned, "What is it, sir?" Ed looked at them, than up the barrel of the gun, "Don't die." Hawkeye dropped her firing pin as her head snapped up. Ed looked to the firing pin, and then saw her shock. Suddenly he noticed the shock of everyone in the room, "What did I say wrong?" Havoc stood, the squeal of metal chairs being pushed on the floor punched of the wall of the room, as everyone followed suit, including Hawkeye. Ed stood, hastily dropped everything on the table to quickly stand. They saluted, "Yes, Sir!" Ed didn't get it. Somehow their support for him just quadrupled and somehow he felt more confident. "Now, each of you tell me your strengths and weaknesses, even if I already know."

All of them around the table thinking and planning. Falman's plan entailed detonating the supply stacks. Ed incorporated the need to trick the enemy into thinking there were more of them then they had- subsequently forcing a retreat. Havoc and Catalina studied the map. And their plotting started.

* * *

A week later, they found themselves going through secret tunnel under the front line, dug with only use for this mission. Ed was in front, he was to use alchemy to clear the remaining part of the tunnel. Mile's team was sent out, ready detonate it once they confirmed Fullmetal's team arrived at the checkpoint. They all wore helmets, Ed had each put small symbol on the back, front, and sides for recognition. Ed's was an obvious choice. Havoc drew on boobs, that looks like man balls from far away. Breda drew a chess piece, the rook. Fuery drew a stick figure dog, saying it was the best Hayate he could draw. The two Chimeras on their team used their half animal sides, Zampano boar and Jerso a toad. Catalina made a diamond, and Hawkeye drew a flame.

Their belts were heavy with ammunition, some water in a canteen at their sides, and a minor food supply in their pockets. The walk was long, stuck in their minds, not daring to say a word. He could hear the screams through the soil above them; it grew to its peak halfway down the tunnel. He muttered, "An old song they are playing. You would think they would come up with something new for the new dance floor." Havoc was shocked, what did he know of the sounds of hell? Hawkeye, however, was less surprised at Ed's reactions, or lack thereof. She would be the first to admit, she saw him as a puppy, expecting him to be unsettled and restless in his new surroundings. He proved the contrary.

It turned out Hawkeye's thinking proved incredibly useful. Darchma figured out the way to smother the alchemists, by spotting their arrays of light making them easy targets for snappers. Getting out with the rest of them would be easy, for they were going behind enemy lines, why would the snippers be looking back behind the line? They wouldn't. After the initial use of alchemy, Ed was going to blend in as a normal infantryman (so where the human chimeras Zampano and Jerso) until the right time was called.

They finally reached the end, that's when his hands started to shake, Hawkeye noticed he was trying to hide it. Glancing back at her, Ed saw Hawkeye was also suffering, from fear of the unknown. Her grip on her weapon was unsteady. Pictures of the faces and people of the past flew though her mind's eye. All the lives she had already taken, now she was to be haunted by more. Hawkeye whispered the words of Maes Hughes, "If you find a time when you do not fear, you should check your pulse. Dead men fear nothing." He smiled, that's right, he was human, and he was not alone. Ed looked back at Hawkeye and the others, "Major?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Ready to dance?" The group chuckled through their nervousness. She grabbed at her locket.

She nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder (all other followed suit in the train). He clapped his hands together. They felt the static dance around them and die out, the light hit them at the same time the freezing draft shook their clothing to get past them and up the tunnel.

When they heard the four rounds fall in sync, _doom- doom- doom-doom._ Ed lifted his weapon- Havoc's voice rang out, "GO GO GO GO!" Ed dove out couching low. The first checkpoint, a disabled tank on its side, was closer than expected. He looked forward to the frozen wall. It was about seven miles out. Once they had cleared the tunnel, it exploded. The vacuum effect pushed pebbles and debris out at their end. It looked like normal artillery round hit it at the center. That smooth success confirmed the eyes on Briggs were watching.

There was no turning back now. They hand watch for the enemy, quietly sneaking around to get back, while remembering the targets of shell attacks by Briggs itself. If they stopped, the enemy would know something was wrong.

Ed's stomach turned. He kept it out of his mind – now he was faced with it. Still it was not the time to think about taking a life, or _lives_ for that matter. He was still the same Elric, keeping to his old style.

The team was planned to broke off in two, each with their own set of TNT. They were to string them with fuses long and short so they would detonate at different random times. Heading to their designated enemy trench, Hawkeye did not hesitate. She claimed her first victim, shooting a guy from the back of the head; the front forehead exploded outward, bits of skull and other matter sprayed out. She commented as they jumped down. "After some time, you don't want to be near that." Ed muttered back, "Brain matter is toxic when exposed to it." He was even nerdier than Roy. He looked back at the guy as they jogged on. That man didn't even know what hit him.

Ed's team (Hawkeye, Havoc, Jerso, and Zampano) would take this route to their second checkpoint. At each checkpoint they would meet back up with Catalina's team (Falman, Breda, Furey). Spreading out the TNT and assaults, would cause confusion to Darchma. The TNT load would be passed on from one team member to another at each check point, thus no one would slow down with the weight. Ed took the lead pushing his back against a corner, taking a mirror and checking, he continued. 'Smart move.' Havoc thought.

A round flew down about a mile out, Hawkeye saw a black object falling toward them, instinctively grabbing Ed's arm pulling him back, "Get down!" bracing both from impact. A thud hit the ground, Ed peered over Hawkeyes arm. A man's head bobbed til it sat still on the ground. Havoc got up and moved forward, "Well, looks to me Colonel, that so many people are having fun dancing, that they are losing their heads!" It was a sick joke, but they chuckled. What wasn't sick about the situation they in?

They continued on. The wines, buzzing of rounds echoed in the canyon. They were close to the checkpoint when a man turned the corner, staring at them, he opened his mouth to alert others, Ed swallowed hard, pulled the trigger twice before the stranger before him uttered a sound. He hit the man's throat, blood shot back at Ed's face also splattering on his jacket. The man reached for his throat, clutching it. Ed lied to himself. There was no way his old strategy could possibly work here. If they aren't killed, the enemy would shoot them in the back. He grabbed the man and threw him to the ground, moving forward. _No time to think, no time to think, us or them, us or them. _

This was for his country, for all the people who helped him, for all the people who believed in him, and for all those he loved. He would protect that wall.

A guy grabbed him from behind he saw the glint of knife go up to stab him, Ed shifted his rifle, the blade clashed with steel sliding sideways grazing Ed's right arm, fuck, not automail anymore. He heard a shot and felt warm liquid spill down his back. He pushed the man off, grabbed the knife, and continued on. They were faced with five Darchmian men. Two went down fast without knowing what hit them. One reached for a flare, Ed tackled him, full body force behind the knife in hand, stabbing the man in chest. He was starting to miss his automail arm.

Havoc slid in from behind Hawkeye; his clothes were blood stained too. Jerso snapped another man's neck, the last fell with a thud at Zampano's feet, still clenching his chest, blood spurting out of his chest with every beat of his hear. Icy ground was now a crimson red. The guy Ed took down, grabbed his pants, staring at Ed, speaking in a tongue he didn't understand. The man was shaking blood spattering out of his mouth; Hawkeye's eyes watched with dismay, Ed shoved the guy off of him and shot him in the face. The war already changed him.

Havoc set the first round of TNT by the time that shot was made. Once the fuse was lit; they had only five minutes to get to the other to clear the explosion radius of the a artillery cargo and machine. Soon the Darchmians would figure out the enemy was close.

Ed took a quick count of his soldiers. Catalina dropped in and was watching the corner. Where is Breda and Furey? Before Ed could ask Catalina gasped for air, she ran hard, "We got separated." They couldn't wait around forever; Ed grabbed the TNT from Havoc, "No one gets left behind - my rule." At first Catalina thought he had gone mad, that's not what they taught at the academy. People could be sacrificed for the greater cause. "Zampano, Jerno you can find them faster than we can. We will wait two minutes for you at Checkpoint 3, if that fails." He looked to Catalina, "What can you see a safe distance away from the explosion radius? She peered up, "A blown truck about 2 o'clock, and 300 meters from checkpoint 3." He looked to the two, "We will wait for you there. Understood?" They nodded all scurried off.

Armstrong was watching from above, she memorized Ed's plan, play by play. With the Binoculars, she watched the dots, now six miles out, moved toward Briggs. The first huge explosion erupted behind them, followed by a chain of other small destinations they strung along. Smart move, she didn't know about that, last minute measure. She lifted her gold pocket watch, they were surprisingly on time. Suddenly to her dismay, she saw them divert from the plan, they were rendezvousing near a charred truck.

Ed looked inside, a man's arm was in the air reaching out to something, burnt to a crisp and frozen in place. "Get in!" They swept in, he being the last to take cover. He felt something crunch under his foot step. They were all out of breath from the running. Hawkeye knelled down scanning the area. "Havoc?" He replied with a "Mmm?"

"Do you see what I see at 1 o'clock?" He nodded, "Yep, that wasn't planned." Ed's eyes traveled there, it was another supply stock hidden, damn thing was not on the map. Ed thought quickly, "Who wants to follow me and take it down?" Hawkeye look at him, "Sir, we are in battle, command it." Ed nodded and shuttered, so cold, "Hawkeye you're with me." Even with his deal, at least he could have eyes on her. "Continue to Checkpoint 4, we will all meet at 5." Five Darchmaians ran past without noticing who was in the truck, Ed smirked, he had been right. People only see what they want to see, and are blind to the rest. Hawkeye and Ed rolled out to take those men down, and saw they on time to save Fuery, Breda, and the two Chimera boys. An injured Fuery was being carried by Jerso.

Ed and Riza were off, darting at full speed, diverting attention away from the others; shots were whizzing past, as they slid into another hole. Two men were sitting playing cards, in that hole. Ed fixed his gun on one, while Hawkeye the other. Their eyes met their target's. Neither of the two went for the weapons resting at their sides. This was odd. The smaller guy reached into his chest pocket, he retrieved a pack of cigarettes. With shaking hands, he held it out offering one to Ed. Instead, Ed grabbed his wrist pulling him to his feet. "Hawkeye get the other guy." She did, confused. There was no time for these games. She looked at the face of the person she was helping. This was no guy. The person was a woman with beautiful emerald green eyes. The man Ed was taking stopped in his tracks just before they reached the supply. He showed Ed seven fingers. Ed nodded, questioning, 'Why was he helping?'

Ed dropped to the prone, the ground was so cold he was sure he would freeze to it. The northern weather was unforgiving. Hawkeye kept an eye on the two strangers of Darchma. Ed's his body shook with each of the ten rounds. Some rounds were fired back. Crawling low, keeping his weapon up, he shot another. Jumping to his feet, he slipped and crashed to the wall and slid to the ground. He grabbed the wall to get back up but his muscles painfully contracted, he couldn't move. His vision became blurry. His skin was no longer screaming with pain from the cold. He hadn't noticed the toll his body was taking from the elements.

The stranger swiftly picked Ed up by the shoulders, pulling the TNT off his back, muttering quickly to the other girl. Hawkeye went to grab the female, who threw a reassuring look over her shoulder. Fuck this was bad, what was she planning. The man pushed Ed against the wall saying, "Shh Shh." Ed saw Winry for a second; Yelling at his mind, 'Don't bring her into this!' It sparked rage, almost punching the man, what the fuck was he doing?!

The man tried to rip Ed's military jacket off, Riza snatched Ed's helping out. His lips were blue, his eyes hazing over. He was trying to struggle, but he was very clumsy about it. Something was wrong and Ed could not understand, his boy was slow, mind at its own leisurely pace. Was he a puppet on strings? Because his limbs were not his anymore.

His jacket dropped to the floor with a dull thud. The thing was half frozen saturated in blood. The cold air slammed into him causing Ed's body to involuntarily shutter. This stranger, the enemy, grabbed him into a shielding hug. The woman raced back with better jacket and threw over his shoulders. Ed was engulfed by sudden warmth, he let out a sigh. It felt great until he realized it was a Darchma jacket. He went to rip it off. The sudden urge to vomit ran up his throat. He killed the guy who wore this! Hawkeye stopped him, rubbing his arms and shoulders for warmth, "The mission, Colonel. We are almost there." The warmth was creeping back into his core. He nodded, unable to create any speech. To fucking cold. His mind still hazy, he opened the TNT box, and pulled out the sticks, they were soaked, how? He looked at the bottom of the crate, the wood was water stained. They had been given bad batch. "Fuck." He wracked his brain. He looked at the Darchmian man. He pointed to the wall, made his fingers run through the air, and shrugged. The man had understood he headed for the exit, waving for them to follow. "Major," his chest contracted, slowing his speech, "follow them, I will be behind you."

"Sir-" She was cut off by him, "That's and order." She reluctantly moved, he counted five, he heard the blast from success with checkpoint four, it was followed by the chain effect they left behind. Ed heard the whistle call from Darchma, the order to retreat. Ed clapped his hands together, the TNT was fixed, and a shot whizzed past him, so glad that person wasn't Hawkeye. He ducked behind the artillery gun, connecting the fuse to the sticks. He ran the line behind him, lit it and followed the walls. He met with the others at a dead end. It was too dangerous to get up and run to their destination. Hawkeye looked over, lucky for them they were so close to check point 5, so much so she yelled over, "OY! HAVOC! LET US KNOW!"

"ROGER!" A few moments later, when Havoc saw glint of Armstrong's steel blade he bellowed, "NOW!" Ed clapped his hands together. He spread the ground apart, ripping through the trench maze. It connected with their front line, tanks and soldiers ready to march forward. Havoc lifted his weapon at Ed, for a second he only noticed the jacket. It was his helmet that saved him. "My apologizes, Sir!" he yelled over the rumble of the tanks. Hawkeye followed him as he continued to make a path. Simultaneously with two other alchemists, they created paths, one to the left, one to the right, and Edward in the middle. The alchemist to the left created his by controlled explosions, not as crazy as the Crimson Alchemist. The right by a man who was able to draw cycles as fast as Alphonse. They stopped eight miles out, a mile further than where Fullmetal's team had started.

The men cheered, that was the easiest ground capture they have had. On his way back and the others were instructed to restore the maze, Armstrong had drawn, all the soldiers had memorized it that week. It would slow the enemy when they tried to push back, random dead ends, etc.

Before Ed headed back to the front, he saw the two Darthmas strangers cuffed. He approached the now POWs, seeing a translator was talking with them. "Captain?" The translator was a woman with dark brown hair, spun around saluting, "Yes sir?"

"Can you ask why? Why they helped me out?" She relayed the message; the man smiled to himself, Ed noticed how much older he was. He had to be Doctor Marco's age. Replying in his language, the translator spoke, "We were tired and cold. Son, you will realize, we are on the same field, sharing the same burdens and woes. We are all human in the end. We have nothing to go back to and our country does not care." Ed raised an eyebrow while his body was still shriving a bit, "What do you mean nothing to go back to? Don't you have families or loved ones?"

The woman replied this time, "Yes, but they are just as cold and hungry as we are." Ed new nothing about Darchma, he did not know how bad their country really was. He held out his hand, shocking both of them. He asked for their names, he was Leonid, and hers was Anastasia.

* * *

Once he met with his team at their holding spot two miles from the line, Ed turned to the group with a map. He was having them pair off and spread out. He made strong square caves in the ground, complete with a wood crate cover with ventilation holes. Havoc with Breda, Fuey chose Falman, Zampano paired Jerso and finally Ed and Hawkeye. Harris and two privates dropped off a signals box and a new jacket for Ed, he eagerly took it off but kept it to make use of it in what Havoc named, "The polar bear suite." Harris wrote down more supplies that Ed needed before heading back to Briggs. Fuery was now their designated signal guy, he setting up the wire back to Armstrong. Ed patched in, "Do you like the way I dance, Ma'am?"

The wire was full of static, but he could make out a chuck before she asked, "What of those two?" She was referring to the strangers. He replied, "Treat them well, cooperative saviors."

"Understood. I send my congratulations to the Searing Steel Special Ops." The line cut out. Ed looked confused, Breda asked, "What happened, chief?"

"Our group was given a code name, Searing Steel Special Ops." Havoc smirked, "The SSSO, Triple S O". He thought some more, "The motto: _SSSSSSS_OOOOOO, go fuck you're self, we're in town. I like it. Something you would get when you combine flames and metal." Ed agreed. It was perfect.

Before they took a needed rest for the night, Ed used alchemy to reheat everyone's soup (appreciation for this, went down into their hearts). It was warmer in the hole then Hawkeye thought. Ed made all of them only as long and wide as a twin bed, only high enough for one to kneel, with a shelf that went back into the wall. To get out, you scooted to a 'platform' area and stood up. He put a step a hole you can step into the wall, pushing yourself up with your back, while you can be armed. Everyone knew why it was small: to trap heat and it kept strong for rounds and tanks if they were to roll over. They had some blankets now; Ed and Riza sat in there hole for a bit before she spoke, "How are you doing?"

He was not use to talking about personal stuff with anyone other than Winry and Al. But somehow, he felt he could express himself with everyone in the SSSO. "This is only the beginning and I crapped out already."

"I have had no experience with this weather. I didn't catch on that you were going into winter shock (1). You were drenched. The cold went right though you. You can't blame yourself for that." There was a pause, "Just remember what I said on the train."

She heard Ed's softness in his voice, "This is a different fight. A different story than the one you told me about. We don't have the time to comprehend that we are not breaking here. We will be shattering, very slowly." After a moment he said, "Sadly, the only thing I can see clearly is Envy's twisted smirking smile."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

In the next chapter: The sound of ticking time angers Mustang at the Home Front. Letters are exchanged. The war's toll is taking its toll on the SSSO, and people die.

* * *

(1) _Winter Shock_: Present day hypothermia. Random fact:The term was not invent until after the 1930/1940s. I am keeping with the FMA setting of the early 1920s.

Author's Note: This chapter was LONG! I cut stuff out too! It was not that fun to write.

Honestly, I don't believe it is one of my best. Pre-happenings, even though you can toy with it, leaving people with all the hidden details to what is coming, I find hard to get though. All I want to do is unfold the the main parts. ... Frustrating.

More will be up shortly, I am addicted to this idea.

**Let me know what you think!** Please?


	3. Numb

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, at all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Numb

**Warning: Violence, Death, and Sexual Content**

In his bright, sunny office, Mustang was completing work by himself. It was huge room and horribly quiet. Sitting on his desk, he could hear his State Alchemist pocket watch, _tick tick tick, _he stared at it. Where was the paper shuffling noises, Havoc's mumbling, Breda's laughing? 'That's right,' he tightened his grip on his fountain pen, 'They're at the front while Mr. Big Shot Major General Bastard sat comfortably behind desk.' He cringed as he heard the chiming of the hour, he dropped his pen, snatched his watch chucking it, smashing it into the wall with all his might. Each chime of the hour that came from outside, sounded like a death toll.

It has been two years since the start of the war and time was running out, every day, of every second of every hour. He stopped looking at the newspapers. They printed the names of those that died at least twice a week. It drove him to a maddening thought:

_The Führer stood there patiently looking out the window as Mustang lectured him, "You're the Führer for fuck's sake! Fullmetal and the others, they got the country through the Promised Day! Isn't that enough? She is _your_ granddaughter!" The Führer stun slamming his hands down on his desk, "THAT is exactly why I cannot _simply_ call them back. What kind of leader would I be to send the sons and daughters, parents, aunts, uncles and grandchildren, to the front, but make the except for myself, my family? It takes a lot, A LOT out of me not to grab a paper and get her out of there." _

That's right Mustang yelled Führer. He pushed himself up out of his seat to retrieve his watch. The wall was dented, but the damn time still worked. He realized, it was finally time for him to go back to the house. The house was not a home unless Riza was there. Mustang slipped the watch into his pocket as he strolled out the door.

On his way back, ignoring the war posters plastered on the brick walls, he thought about the surprise meeting he had with the mayor of Youswell, Halling. He came with interesting information:

"Edward referred our city to help with the war effort, by selling our major resource of coal, to the state. It has changed our lives forever, making our business very, _profitable_. The rich investors, some _military_ personnel trying to get into private businesses, came from all over and tried to buy us out. We managed to somehow keep our growing family businesses out of the loop. Due to the profits, we were invited to a meeting that I personally attended. I met with manufacturers from all over, ammo, weapons. They are trying to collaborate on a plan to make it harder to end the war, since it is fruitful business and all. I admit. I have been to more than one meeting. Some people have dropped out, those left will pay anything to invest in this… keep the war going fund. You see sir, they don't let you go to higher meetings unless you invest. It's not just me, it's my town. We are willing to throw money down, uncover what is needed. We don't care about the money, we want to get these men and slam them for treason."

He also handed over his correspondence with Ed:

_Hey Mayor!_

_Glad to hear it is working well for you in Youswell. I knew you would be up to the job.  
__There is a man in Central, Major General Roy Mustang. Don't worry. He's anything but a Yoki. He may look stern but he will hear you out. He is a really nice guy once you get to know him. Send my best wishes to the town. I will only come to visit if the price for a room is cheaper than 200,000 cenz.  
__Your friendly neighborhood alchemist,  
__Edward Elric, Fullmetal_

Even though he was not Ed's father, he felt a tinge of pride in knowing that's how Ed felt. Mustang eagerly set up a plan and deal with the mayor. He helps get these guys, the town will be immune to the penalties and every cenz he puts in will be refunded when the plan is complete.

"GET YOUR NEWS RIGHT HERE!" He was snapped back to reality when he noticed a boy was in his path, trying to sell his newspapers. The bold headlines screamed: _**THE SSSO, FIGHTING STRONG.**_ He quickly paid and studied the picture front page as he continued his walk. The group posed in ruffed up uniforms. A small smile spread on his face, this was the first time he had seen them since they departed. They seemed to be laughing, most likely due to a joke from Havoc. The now twenty year old commander was stood on the left, with an arm on Havoc's shoulder. Riza was on her knee in front on Ed, positioned toward Fuery, who was sitting in the middle. She shot up a look of disbelief toward Havoc. Catalina also on her knee on the right of the photo, also was positioned toward Fuery, give the readers a wave hello. Havoc to the right of Ed, cigarette in his mouth, had an arm around Breda. His other arm was bent toward him, with a casual snapping pose. Breda had his jacket undone, hands in pockets, and laughter his face. Falman stood looking at Jerso and Zampano. They had smug looks, arms folded, and their backs to each other.

Underneath read: _From the war front, the Searing Steel Special Ops, SSSO, says hello and thank you to all at the home front! When asked what they needed most, Colonel Edward Elric (first back, left) told us, "Anything warm, it is really cold out here." Captain Jean Havoc also replied, "It is too bad that we couldn't simply snap our fingers and have warm toasty flames appear."_

Mustang chuckled, "Smart ass." He was in such deep in thought it took Winry three calls of his name for him to snap out of it. He saw a smudge on her face, and arms covered with in mechanic grease. A now taller May was at her side, smiling brightly. After meeting with the Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao, asking if they could spare a handful of Alkahestry teachers to help with the wounded, May immediately accompanied Mustang on his travel back to Amestris. She had teamed up with Winry at Central Hospital, and was currently staying with Al. The two women team became a well-known for their Automail surgeries and repair. Winry had called upon Rush Valley to manufacture and supply the basic parts, so she could focus on installation and customization of the limbs.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Winry stated as she approached him, "I am holding our Friday dessert tonight, are you coming? Al might be late." He agreed. He kept his deal with Fullmetal, keeping an eye on her. Well, it was more of them an eye on each other, including Al.

The first thing he checked when he got home was the mail, and today there was another reply from Riza. He flung the door open, ignoring Hayate dancing at his feet, as he rushed to open the letter. He quickly sat down where he could, finding the letter was a bit dirty.

_To the Flame Alchemist, _

_I miss you. I know I do. But the numb feeling is creep up on me. I didn't know what it was in Isbval, and this time I thought I was prepared for it. This numbness is not from this blistering tundra, but caused by the life sucking force sounding me. We know that death around. But today, we were staring into its eyes. Now we can clearly feel the cold breath of death on our necks, waiting to grab our souls away. We were _sugarcoating_ words this entire time._ (Something sounded familiar in that sentence, he did not stop reading)

_To this, I am violating your request. To your question, I say yes. This is by no means a white flag. I fear leaving you with that question unanswered. There is not a day that goes by when I don't think about you. I miss your touch, you laugh, your voice. I use to escape this hell to those memories, but just as Ed and I have agreed, those memories have become torture. A constant reminder of what we are missing and what we cannot have. A tug of war of wanting to feel and remember but not to be left with the pain, we admitted that we sometimes welcome the numbness. As dangerous as it is, it seems a little easier that way, even if it is the easy way out. Has it only been two and a half years, Roy? Our time is slower than yours, for it feels like six.  
__I wish I could have sent you something more positive. We know you are trying you best, and wish you all the luck._

_I love you, Roy. Send some of my love to Hayate too._

_Your Fiancé,  
__Riza Hawkeye_

Something happened she could not put in writing. It took him until he left for Winry's to calm his emotions down.

* * *

Two Weeks Prior:

They took turns sleeping throughout the day and night. It was pitch black in the hole tonight, no moonlight casting shadows in the happily named, Polar Bear Cave. She knew Ed was on his side, huddled in the fetal potion, dreaming. She heard him starting to mutter and twitch. She shook his arm, "Hey Fullmetal, hey it's okay." He was having nightmares every night, spanning from trying to bring his mother back, to the Promised Day. He had told her the stories, and she told him hers. They had so much time to kill on patrols and in the hole.

He spun around. He sighed with an unsteady breath when she asked, "Can't shake them?"

With frustration in his voice he replied, "Now among else, my mind remembers Envy." He sat up as he muttered the words of Envy that echoed in his memory. "_Are you playing a game of 'let's be humane'? Just do what your instincts tell you! Hate, cry, kill, be killed, and writhe in agony! Get down on all fours! There is no way you pieces of shit can just hold hands and be jolly._" He paused, Riza had known for a while he was too smart for his own good. His genius mind was destroying him faster than hers. "Major, what you told me about Ishbal, this war is anything from it. It's not a one sided slaughter, or some patches of combat. This is a fight for survival that has turned us into animals." There was a knock on their wood hatch, they heard it slide open, Havoc's voice rang down, "I thought I heard voices, but I might be going crazy. Am I schizo?"

"Yes." Hawkeye replied. He snickered, "First step is admitting to the problem! Well, I have a report for the Colonel." Ed was listening, "Send it." Havoc came back with a very serious tone, "I have concluded from my findings, that hell…. has indeed…. frozen over." This got a laugh out of the two, Ed did not know how they would be surviving without him, "Roger that Havoc. I will be sure to put that into my report." Havoc relayed, "Well my job here is done. Off to wake up the Chimera boys. My stroll with the wife is over." They heard Breda's voice, "Dude, there are no tits on my chest." Havoc slid the hatch closed, his voice now muffled, "You should be flattered, to be endowed with my very voluptuous imaginary friends." As they walked away they heard Breda grown, "Oh my god, will you shut UP!" Ed and Riza found themselves in a fit of giggles.

"So besides having fun with the Flamer, what are you going to do first when you go home?" Ed asked. Thinking Riza replied, "Hmm, walk Hayate to the park and get some ice cream." Ed disapprovingly groaned, "How are you even _thinking_ about ice cream?!" T_he whistle and blast of an artillery round_. Ed was the first one to jump to his feet and climb out. Before he knew it, Ed slid backward along the wall of the trench. A blast of air pushed him back from another explosion. flare went up into the sky, and held steady for moments, trying to spot their targets. The flare sputtered to its death. Another round was heard but not seen. Ed heard a loud agonizing cry, more rounds repeated over them from their side to take out the machine that fired upon them.

Ed dashed over, Hawkeye at his heals. There was a blast not too far from Havoc and Breda's position, he saw an arm and blood spatter over their hole, he looked down to see Havoc grasping the stub of what should he right his shoulder. Without thinking, Ed clapped his hands together to make the hole wider. Breda was already lifting Havoc up. Hawkeye and Ed grabbed Havoc by the jacket and pulled him out. Ed pulled the medical linen out of his pocket applying pressure, tying it tight- with unfathomable speed, unrolling the linen from the stub around his back over Havoc's left shoulder, across his chest and back multiple times. They saw the Chimera boys running up to them, "DUCK!" They did, they shot past the group huddled over Havoc, two Darchmian men had dropped by and dropped dead. Hawkeye was also covering them and returning fire. Armestris men jumped down and forward in response to the attack, some were coming through the maze. Jerso was on his knees ready to pick Havoc up and head back to Briggs when blood splattered on the wall and over Ed's back, shielding Havoc. When he turned his head, to look behind him, Jerso was already dead. Ed grabbed Havoc, "Hawkeye, cover me. Falman, take charge. My order, you better not let them take our Polar Bear Caves!" He heard Havoc laugh in his ear as he got him on his back. Ed was jogging as fast as he could back to Briggs, but it was nine miles away. While Havoc was holding on, he tightly gripped Ed's chest through the pain. He groaned here and there. Ed slowed down after jogging for two, having to dodge incoming rounds, "Havoc keep talking to me." Havoc said, "I know how you must have felt." When Ed started to jog again Havoc tightened his grip in pain. Everyone got out of his way quickly, pushing themselves up against the walls, he heard some yell out, _Hang in there soldier! Keep running Colonel!_ Hawkeye was right behind him. His nose and throat were stinging from the cold air being whipped in and out of his lungs. "Don't worry," he huffed, "you will go… straight to Winry… she will… set you up… with the best… Automail….. in Armestris." Havoc said though his teeth, "Well, it is good that I have such good connections. I could have ended up with a claw." After a second of two he continued, "I can check up on her now. Make sure she isn't cheating on ya." Ed slowed down again to get more breath, "She won't be. You can try, but she won't go for you." Havoc chuckled, "True, she might have a soft spot for shrimps." Ed started running again, "Fuck you! GAH! Look, you will pass out, have a fever. This pain is only the beginning. With luck you might wake up in Central, so don't freak out." Havoc groaned in response, Ed muttered, "An arm was needed as a payment though this gate. That's all." Havoc chuckled a little. When they got to the gate, he put Havoc on a stretcher that two privates had lifted for him. Ed ordered, "Take him straight to Central." Ed noticed Armstrong was coming down the hallway when he suddenly became dizzy, his knees gave out. Hawkeye swiftly caught him halfway down, pulling him further into the warm fortress. He was placed against the wall. She knelt beside him also catching her breath, her calbot blue eyes watching like a Hawk, making sure nothing else was wrong with him. Armstrong's strong voice was heard, "You okay Fullmetal?" He nodded, "Went for a nice jog. The meals are so nutritious that I have all the energy in the world." Armstrong also knelt down, "You being here saves me the trouble of finding Harris. Here." She handed over patches. "Don't worry. I put one in Havoc's pocket. When the war is over, wear it with pride." The patch had yellow stitching for SSSO, a black background with Flames coming up and around automail and flesh clapping hands.

Once he was back on his feet, Hawkeye and him headed back with two big canisters of fresh soup to bring to the others. They returned to find Darchma had lost more ground with their assault. The two stepped over bodies and limbs; one man's had half a face. It was all a normal backdrop to them now. They saw the group huddling over someone, Ed put down his canister. It was the other Chimera, with the toad on his helmet, Zampano. Falman yelled, "Sir, he is asking for you." Ed was already rushing over, he knelt at his side. With his wounds, there was no way he was going to make it. It was in his side, either he would not make it back to the wall or if he did, from the shrapnel, he would die in a few days' time. "Thanks Colonel." Ed was confused, "I had fun in this party." Ed meekly smiled and took out a cig and lit it for the guy, putting it in his mouth. Ed sat with him a moment, "What do you want right now?" The guy turned his head to look at him, "I want to get out of here. I'm done." Ed knew he would suffer horribly. Ed took a smoke too, reloading his hand gun as he stood up. Everyone stepped forward to stop their maddening Colonel. Zampano said as loud as he could, "Its okay! I… want this." Ed looked at him, letting out a smoky breath of air. Zampano looked up at him, "I am sorry to make you do this Colonel, don't let me haunt you… Chief." Ed rose his weapon as Zampano closed his eyes with a smile, "I'm free." Ed shot him point blank in this forehead. He let his arm fall to his side. He broke the silence, with a wavering voice, "If I end up like that, I want the same." The all muttered in agreement as he walked away quietly, from them and the food, avoiding everyone's eyes.

* * *

Back in Present Day Central:

BANG! The door flung open. "Winry!" May's voice rang as Winry spun around in her stool seat. She had been working on automail. "A patient is asking for you." She shot up and ran with May. Havoc looked up with weary eyes, pale pasty skin. "Hey there, blondie." She ran to his bed side, her heart racing in a panic, he realized what she must be thinking, "No," patting her hand, "No he is fine. He saved my life. He said I should go straight to the best automail mechanic in all of Amestris." Winry smiled, still shaking, "I have to make a call. I will be right back." She ran to the nurse's station. Snatching the phone, she listened as it rang, "Mustang, come to the Hospital, I have Havoc."

Winry sat waiting for Mustang, when she saw him racing down the hall, out of breath he asked, "How is he? What's wrong?" She answered, "He has an infection. As soon as it clears I can give him a new arm." Mustang questioned, "What about the others?" She smiled, "They are okay." A nurse brought Mustang some water. Stabilizing him there before transport, the letter got to him first. He knew this had to be what happened before Riza wrote. They had been unscathed since now.

Once he caught his breath, Winry took him into Havoc's room. He quietly sat down next to the one armed man, who opened his eyes. Mustang saw those haunting eyes of a killer. They all had those eyes after the war. Havoc smirked, "So I here you like to be an interior decorator." He chuckled at his own joke as Mustang retorted, "That's it, never again." Havoc handed over the patch for Mustang to take a look, "Our little club has a name, motto, and patch. It's a shitty little club though. We never get to do anything fun. You should still get a patch." They all got to chuckle a bit.

It went quiet before Havoc answered the questions that hung in the air. He turned his head over to Mustang, "It's nothing like Isbval. If you want the truth, it's worse. It's not one sided, where you knew that you could take them down, that it would be over soon. We have no idea, no concept of time. Sure we go back to the wall in shifts, but as this experimental special operations team, we pull some crazy shit. It's back and forth, back and forth." He paused, "Ed's smart. You have no idea how many people drop around us, but somehow we have be untouched. This was not his fault, it was by chance, we weren't on a mission or anything. He will still beat himself up for it, cause, well, I see your shadow with him. Before we even got out there he said something about applying acquired knowledge. He has his own flare but he learned a lot of leadership from you. When I first realized he was our commander, I was a bit nervous, but when we finished our first huge mission, I had no doubts." He looked to both of them, "When this is all done, and when they all come back, it's going to be hard. We are animals out there." He started shaking, it looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore, he had to remind himself this was for Riza and Ed, "Ed told a story about a Homunculus named Envy." Mustang's eyes narrowed wondering why. Havoc finished, "You know there is something really wrong with us when we could not answer why Envy would be jealous of humans. Fuery asked him, 'What the answer?' Ed shrugged, saying he couldn't remember what he said in Envy's final moments. We all had to agree that Envy was right, 'Humans are an existence on the same level as shit.'"

* * *

Over at the Briggs defense:

They finished their patrol and had successfully escorted Catalina to her new place with Breda. She had been helping Mile's team for some time. Ed climbed down into their Polar Bear cave, and sat down in his normal spot, sighing as he took his helmet off, ruffling his short hair. He was started to understand why no one wore one, it wouldn't matter when a round came down. It was another annoying factor in this. A shiver ran down his spine as the night air hit his head, at the same time his freezing automail leg grazed his right flesh one. He was thankful they did not have to stay out there. The weather was taking a turn for the worse. A bad storm was already starting. The war would be put on pause.

It was pitch black in the pit tonight. He heard Riza start her descent; he felt a hand placed on top of his head. She used it to guide herself next to him, he moved over to give her more space. She heard him shift around a little, then the crinkle of a paper bag, as he pulled out a bag of peanuts from his pocket. After taking some, he handed it over to her to take from it, she did. They huddled together as usual, now that they were back inside, they were stuck waiting for their cave to warm up with their body heat.

After a moment, Riza asked, "What are you thinking about? I can hear you thoughts from here."

He snorted sounding sarcastic, "Then you should stop tuning it to the Elric Brother telepathy system." She chuckled a bit, but he continued, "You know, just thinking about the house you helped me buy. I would be burning up that fireplace and sipping on the liquor provided by Mr. Smartass." He felt her go stiff next to him. They haven't received letters in weeks, might have been due to logistic problems. It was taking its toll on everyone. Especially on her, since she replied to his charming proposal. She feared he wanted to withdraw from his question. He quickly added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She sincerely cut him off, "No, it's okay Ed." He knew that was a stab to the heart. That was another world, another time. They were thinking becoming numb to relax. They both wanted to be home, able to feel the enjoyment of a peaceful existence with their loved ones. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing himself back in time. He was descending the stairs, Winry wearing a simple outfit, the sky blue tank top and white skirt. They could be sitting at the table sipping coffee. Riza's mind was at a time when she visited Mustang in his new office. He was about ready to head home. She missed nuzzling into him, taking in his scent that calmed her. She shivered for a moment. Noticing this, he remembered the body warmth from the Darchma jacket, leading him trying something different to shake off that chill.

He spun putting his back against the other wall, so he could starch his legs out. He unzipped his jacket. She felt caring hands on her arms, as they guided her back into warmth. Her mind was no convinced she was back in Roy's office, he had done the same. Ed wrapped his jacket around her as best he could, faultlessly putting his arms around her.

After a moment or too, she relaxed into him. Ed opened his legs a bit so she could lean back comfortably. He too relaxed into the warmth. She turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, listening to his steady heartbeat, just as she had sitting on his lap behind his desk. She let her mind sink her deeper into that world. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, Ed instinctively held her close.

There she was in Roy's arms; Winry was held tightly in Ed's. She wanted to feel something again. Her warm breath danced along his neck, a smirk came on Ed's face. Riza lightly pressed her lips on his neck. As her hands trailed along his strong arms, which would never let her go. She found his ear and nibbled. He let out a tiny soft moan with the ripple effect going down his spine. Her hand moved up his chest and rested it on his shoulder. He turned his head and met her lips. He opened his mouth, giving her access kiss him passionately. She could feel Roy's hands move to her waist, that's right, Roy was the good boy. She had to egg him on. She turned around, straddling him, pushing her chest onto his. Ed had to lift his head up to keep with the height of the kiss. She lightly ran her fingertips down his throat, undoing her jacket with the other one. She wanted this with Roy. She had been waiting, waiting so long to be with him again.

She wanted it now. Once the jacket fell off her shoulders to the floor, Ed moved his hands up to Winry's chest, getting her to arch her back, hips to push forward, with the moan he wanted to hear. Their breathing was becoming labored, with the heat rising, Riza smirked as the Flame Alchemist could not hide what he was feeling any longer. She grinded her hips on his groin, her hand's moved to her belt, undoing them, quickly pushing them down, and slipping one leg out. His thumbs moved over her nipples, he heard Winry take a sharp intake of breath, letting out a shuttering moan she grabbed onto his chest to steady herself from the wave excitement. She yanked his shirt out of his pants. As her palm rubbed her against his confined length, she skillfully unfastened his belt with the other.

He tore away from the kiss to let out a faint gasp of air, he was freed from any restrictions of his pants. He threw his head back as he felt a warm hand meticulously surround his member. A deep growl emitted from Roy's throat. She lift his shirt, running a hand down his check, feeling is muscles twitch beneath. His breath quivered, when she shifted her hand up and down. He played back nipping at Winry's neck. How did he always find himself at Winry's mercy?

His hands had traveled to her bare inner thigh, moving up them excruciatingly slow. She shivered and felt the smirk appear on Roy's lips. His hands finally reached their destination, feeling how wet she had become, revealing how bad she wanted this. He drew one finger toward his palm, running it alone her spot. She let out a frustrated whimper. That was it. She pushed his hand way, shoved on hand down on his chest as she eased him into her. Her sound of pleasure was right in his ear. He leaned forward and nipped at her nipple through her shirt. She bucked her hips, than started a rhythm. Their hearts racing, their music intertwined, he trailed her hands down her back, placing them on her hips. They begun to dance with each other, hungrily kissing the other. Her hands ran through his short black hair. They feed off of every move and sound the other made. She pushed down harder, driving him deeper, grabbing onto chest, she broke the kiss, burying her face in his neck, _Roy! _He felt her contract around him, while she was feeling him empty into her whimpering, _Winry.._. Shaking she wrapped her arms around his neck, he could heart her heart pounding against her rib cage. He held her close. Happiness…

They stayed silent as they fought to steady their breath, however there echo of the names the other cried out, coming forward from the back of their mind. It woke them up.

She pushed herself back to look at the man before her. She could not see him, it was pitch black where she was. She slammed her hands against the walls, as he felt the earth beneath his. _No no no no_. Tears started to form in both their eyes. Guilt ripped through there very being- their hearts now panicking. She was afraid to shift or even breath, however she was spared the first move. She felt Ed's hands move to her waist, she placed her hands on his shoulders, fearing he would fling her off him. Instead he heedfully lifted her up placing her back down away from his groin. She felt his shoulders slump and shutter with the sound of a sob, "I'm sorry." She was sobbing now too. He pulled her into a hug, she whispered, "I wasn't here either." He started, "I should've-" She interrupted, "Shhh. I am just as at fault." He cringed, as he felt the tears also rolling down her face.

Like a gentleman, he had helped her put her pants back on, and coat. That night they dreamt of the old world together, as they lay in each other's arms. She was in Roy's and Winry was in his. Nether caring if one wasn't awake to be alert. The howling wind was still blasting outside. She fell asleep holding her locket and ring.

It was all too much right now. Everything was exhausting, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausting. They were already in hell, what could be worse?

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

In the next thrilling installment of Waltzing into Hell: Mustang is finally able to meet with Darchma in the country of Xing, but will it be to late for the two sides to call a ceasefire?

Chapter 4: The Treaty Tragedy

* * *

Author Note: So, it's either an interesting twist OR you hate me for it. See what I meant about the sexual stuff? I never lie. It's all right there.

**Review I need to know what you people think!**


	4. The Treaty Tragedy

Disclamer: It is not I who owns the series, Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Treaty Tragedy

**Warning: Gore, Death, Sexual Content**

Winry was with Havoc, working with him on his physical therapy. It seemed odd to see a woman in a mechanic jumpsuit providing care to patients. In Central, this was not part of her job, but it's Havoc - not just any patient. He grew quiet, watching the birds from outside talk away. She softly asked, "Are you okay?" Thinking she have may triggered a harmful memory, "Is it something I did?" He shook his head, "I was realizing, you've never asked me question about the front."

She bent each finger expecting him to respond teaching his body that this new foreign entity was a part of it. She warmly admitted, "It takes a lot not to." He chuckled at her honesty. She turned her head to the side, "But why would I cause you more pain for my own selfish reasons? You will say what you can when you are ready." It took a lot of effort but he was able to close his fingers around hers, she looked up at him, "Thanks. He would talk about you. I knew you would come in with all those," feebly trying to point at her arm, "smudges on your arms. Damn this is hard. I give Ed a lot of credit." He looked down shocked, "HEY look! It's working!"

She was slightly offended, "Of course it would! You think I don't know how to do my job?!" It took him a second to relax his metal fingers. He tried to sound nonchalant, "So got a dates on this fine Friday night?" She was taken back. Wait a minute… she had been around boys to know there was something in his eyes revealing a mischievous plot. She knew exactly what to do, "Why, come to think of it- I didn't pick out my outfit!" Bingo. His eyes almost bugged out of his head as his heart pinged for Ed. She continued, "But you know, nothing is in stone. Just trying out new things in the city, when you get out, we should go out sometime." Havoc was flabbergasted, "Well who are you going out with tonight?"

Examining the wrist joint, thoughtfully playing with to give off the impression she was distracted by her own thoughts, "He is a very _tall_, handsome man. Charming - yet with a mysterious air about him. Slightly older, but there seems to be experience there. He will be accompanied by another gentleman." His mouth dropped, what has this world done to the sweet innocent Winry?! She pretended not to notice as she continued, "He is a cutie. Younger but very mature and wise to make up for his age. Hopefully, we will have a lot of fun tonight." It took every fiber of her being not to laugh.

There was a knock on the door. Winry yelled over her shoulder, "Come in!" Mustang walked in, Winry spoke up, "Well speaking of the charming devil." She burst out laughing Roy's face and Havocs. Havoc pointed his good finger at her, "Oh you're good. You, you had me there."

She basked in the success of her performance, "See, growing up with the Elric's had its benefits." Havoc looked to Mustang, "Are you done decorating?" Mustangs eyes narrowed, "No, I am to busy planning a wedding." Winry dropped Havoc's arm on the bed, "Wait a minute, how do you-"

Mustang sat down, "She didn't want to listen and sent it in a letter." He pulled swatches out from his pocket. In his own joke to get back at Havoc's nagging about his furnishing skills, "So what type of colors should we work with?"

It was now past the three year mark. Halling had been able to provide vast quantities of information to Mustang. The fund meetings were starting to contact and organize with Darchmian businessman. A sickening thought occurred to Roy, how was it that money got people talking at a table but kept the politicians apart? Even so, he knew they were getting closer to the peace treaty, he could almost feel himself writing the signature. It was mere logic. The three major fronts had been a stalemate for months now (Briggs, the city of Penleton, northwest of West City, and the border north west of Conolo) (1).

The thing that was unnerving him the most, his last letter to Riza had not received a reply.

At Briggs:

The evening was growing closer. Ed had been briefing some new soldiers that were sent to the front. Riza and Catalina were strolling back from the food point, located halfway between the wall and their current position. They had offered to collect their team's dinner and bring it back.

"It must be nice to be stuck with the Colonel," Catalina shifted the gear with food on her back, "Breda is nice, don't get me wrong, his teddy bear body type is awesome to have out here, it's his snoring! I thought I would be used to it by now." Riza gave a light hearted chuckle when she heard a weapon check in a round near her ear. "Stop right there." Riza was already about to draw her weapon when two other men came out bearing arms. A skilled warrior knew the odds were not in one's favor. There were no doubts that these guys could be Darchmian men wearing the uniform. The cold wind whipped at their clothes. Catalina shrugged, "You will be getting your food too boys, relax." She moved to walk forward when they closed in. The first man, tall and broad, who had held his weapon to Riza, stepped to the side, with a smirk, "Oh but that's not what we want." He had unblocked the path a dead end. Her venomous calbot blue eyes made him laugh, "A feisty blonde, just how I like 'em." She and Catalina where shoved sideways into the dead end. Riza looked back in time to see soldier that was peering around the corner, run away. All of them were cowards. What really sucked, is that there were not far away from the SSSO point. He put a hand on her shoulder, "If you don't struggle, I won't hurt you." She slammed her elbow into his kidney, within seconds one soldier connected his knee to her chest, winding her to the ice. Catalina had the other one in a choke hold in front of her, effectively forcing him to pass out. Riza was slammed back on the ground, straddled by the brute, as he ripped her jacket off. Catalina slipped as she was dodging an attack from the other guy, falling directly on her arm. "Mmm, what a beautiful Major. My word against yours in the end. You wanted it." A thunder of footsteps, a fist came from the side, a loud crack. Riza looked over. It was Ed's fist had collided into her capture's jaw, snapping it. Within seconds the guy found his cheek pressed into the ice, spitting teeth and blood. Riza was able to sit up and fix herself.

"Clear Colonel." Breda was already binding the wrists of the last guy. Falman gave a thumbs up his job was easy, his man was out like a light, while Fuery helped Ed. They sat them against the wall in a row. "Mind telling me what the fuck you thought you were going to do with a Major and Lieutenant, Sergeant?" Ed surveying the other two he assumed, "Oh and you have your men working with you, glad you are teaching them how to behave during the time of duty. What an aspiring leader!" They guy laughed, "You think I care?! I don't give a fuck! Its hunt or be hunted. Come on Colonel you kno-" Ed's foot collided with the guy's balls, a cry of agony rang down the trench walls, may other soldiers were now watching this as though this was the finest entertainment. Ed's voice rang out, "Have you forgotten that we are on the SAME DAMN SIDE?! That these not just girls but they are FELLOW SOLDIERS!?"

Ed took his chance; he ripped the Sergeant of his rank, pulling out the starts and with his knife he cut the stripes of the guys shoulders. Chucking them at the no soldier's face, "People like you make me sick." He looked around, "IF I EVER catch another even thinking this, I will," he clocked his handgun, "make sure you go home," he pointed it at the guys balls, "without your manhood. I will easily write it off as a casualty of the war. What a misfortune to tell your wives and families that your balls where shoot off by a Darchmian! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" There was a clear cheer and it all went quiet. He quickly grabbed the stars and stripes off cloth off the ground, placing it into another private, "Take these three to Lieutenant General Armstrong as a gift from the Fullmetal Alchemist." He put his face up to the deranked sergeant, "I will make sure this story is plastered all over Armestris, and I will be sure to save the clipping." Hearty laughs came from all over. He faced another private, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder, this kid was not a day older than sixteen. "Good work, go back with them and rest in the wall. I am sure if you explain the whole story to Armstrong, she might even smile."

The team high-fived each other as they headed back. Riza heard Breda laughing up ahead, commenting a replay, _HA your balls as casualty of war! The grandkids will hear that one!_

That's when Ed past two soldiers positioned at the ready, over top of the trench. "How many is that for you?"

"I believe ten for today, now a total of 101." Ed stopped walking when the other replied, "Fuck, now I have to catch up, only at 89." He spun and slammed the teen into a wall. "What did you just say?" The weapon clattered to the ground. Though confused at the reaction, the private replied as if very proud of his number, "I have killed a total of 89 Darchmians." The other private still at his post was also yanked down by Ed. Falman stepped forward now, "And this doesn't bother you?" The kid laughed, "Why would it?"

"Get of my front. I don't need a homunculus here." Falman order the two to be excorted back as well, Breda clapped a hand on Ed's back, "Ruff day eh chief?"Ed was still livid by the time they got back, however the mention of food brought him back to his normal 'sanity'.

Ed and Riza sat in their hole, to eat dinner, the team always at lunch together outside during the warmest part of the day. As always, even if it was not a recommended food to heat up, Ed would use his alchemy under cover of the hole to provide his soldiers a hot meal.

"What would you call this Riza, questionable meat?" He poked the canned meat with his three pronged fork. She lifted it to her eyes, "It takes like bacon." Ed copied her, "Are you sure? It seems like a vegetarian could eat this. It was only the hair, teeth, and nails that made it. The animal left unharmed." He sighed, "Okay must think positive." He took a deep breath and tastefully held it out as though it were a masterpiece, "Tonight! We are dining on the finest pork in all of Armestris! It is served with a side of green leafs or some exotic vegetable, fit for the finest rabbit!" He smirked as he saw she was amused (fearing that crazy shit in the day could have hurt her morale), "I am just glad I don't have to drink milk. So does Mustang cook?"

She nodded to his surprise, "WHAT?!" She put her hand with her fork thing over her mouth as she swallowed some of her questionable meat, "Yeah, he is a four star chief when he barbeques." Ed laughed, "I should have guessed. Does he ever cheat and sear meat with a-" He snapped his fingers trying to imamate the guy, "I have to force him to grill my favorite meal, steak and potatoes". She laughed, "What about Winry?" Ed dramatically dropped his can looking at Riza, "Have you _never_ had her apple pie?" She shook her head no, he proceeded, "Add some icecream on that. I know I won't be for a while, but uhhhhh, woman, you are missing so much! I would bet it is better than Gracias."

After he was finished, he asked, "Are you tired?" Riza shook her head, "No, Sir." He slammed his palm on his forehead, "Stubborn is right," agreeing with Mustang. He asked kindly, "Would you mind if I took a nap?" The sun had finished setting outside. "Go ahead, you can sleep now." He laid down and curled up next to her. Just like a dog of the military.

She helped to fix the covers over her comrade. As his breathing steadied, she still could not get over how peaceful he looked every time he drifted off. After about an hour, she was taken out of her thoughts as she heard that his breathing had become labored. He groaned and his hand twitched. 'Not another nightmare,' Riza thought. It was like a homunculus tortured him from within in his brain. But this time when she went to wake him, she could see he was flushed.

She stifled a giggle. The three years they have spent together, and he finally has this kind of dream. When they first moved into their Polar Bear hole, she was afraid of the awkward moments that could happen. But now their lives were way beyond awkward. She couldn't wake him now, this was amusing.

She found herself asking what she would want to find, when she woke up. It was decided, slipping behind him, so his back was facing her. She wrapped her arms around his side. How could she not knowing how warmth could bring peaceful security to the mind.

She dared to close her eyes and rest her forehead against his back.

_Winry…_ He curled up into a tighter ball. She took her forehead off him and propped herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. She observed him. What the? How was his dream turning sour? She shifted the covers off his shoulders to see he was gripping his chest. 'He thinking way too much,' she pitied him. 'It's a dream, stop fighting to make sense of it.' She started to play with his hair, something she would have done to Mustang if he were there.

He began to relax. She brought herself closer to him, trailing her hand down his arm. She moved her arm to hold him around the waist, when her hand brushed up against his groin by accident. His back straightened out a bit, pushing his back against her. She was semi-pinned to the wall. She could feel his heart beating fast, through his back. Riza closed her eyes, trailing her hand over his clothed stomach. He sighed, _Win.._ His legs fidgeted some. Ah instead of helpful she was not providing aid to his torturous mind.

She knew what it was like to wake up with issues… it wasn't fun.

Fuck it. She took her hand down to his pants, opening his belt, cautiously undoing the button, she slithered her hand down. It was fascinating what the mind could do to you. With her savvy touch, he seemed halfway there already. She glided her fingertips across him, while he twitched under that touch. He let out a sigh, the anxiety held within his tense body melted away. He finally let go of the grip on his chest.

She held him in a firm grip, moving upwards to tease the top ring. He whimpered his lovers name as she went low as to not neglect the other parts. She eased into a quickened pace, his breath pushed back on her chest. She put down her arm, resting her forehead back on his heated back, just as Roy's. Her grip unconsciously became tighter thinking about him. His body had helped to further moisten the region. She could move her hand with even more skill and ease. The heat in the region grew, he suddenly jerked forward, slamming his hand against the wall in front of him, as he woke with his climax. He swallowed hard, catching his breath. He look to see he added something new to the wall in front of him. He felt a hand let go and discreetly move up to his chest. Delirious he turned to see a blur of blonde hair "Win-?"

Riza apathetically smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you." He felt as though he were thrown of a horse, but before he could say anything, looking away she explained, "Your dream started to turn on you. You were whispering about Winry, I thought I would do you a favor." As it sunk in he nodded and laid on his back. With concern in her voice, "Are you okay?" He nodded again; she didn't have to do that for him. Odd, if they were back home, that is not considered a favor, yet he wasn't violated, same as their situation they were in before. He put his hand on his forehead, talk about fucked up. This whole world of hell was fucked up.

But what about her? He sat up , she followed suit wondering what was wrong. He pulled linen bandages out from his pocket. He took it in both his hands. Riza gave him a wearily look, "You're turn to go home." At first shocked, she put her hand around his wrist, he stopped. How had he been so stupid to suggest it? It only took her a second, placed her forehead on his chest, about to apologize and explain himself, a faint, "Okay." He was shocked for a second, as her warm hands guided him to cover her eyes. He gently tied it.

Taking away that sense made her ears focus on the winds out in the night air, whistling its tone above them. Yet another bad storm was headed their way.

She closed her eyes, she felt him shifting around, she carefully lifted her hands to feel his arms were up, moving around to blindfold himself. A tiny smile appeared on her lips. Oddly fucked up but he was still a gentleman. She understood what he was doing. He placed his hand on her shoulders and guided her slowly to the blanketed ground. He propped her head up on his arm, and laid there holding her.

She easily found a memory, where they were like this. It was the night before they knocked at her door with the call to duty. _"Tomorrow is finally Saturday." Roy sighed after a long, long hard week, murmuring, "What would you like to do tomorrow?" His soft eyes cast a gaze into hers, "Don't turn this on me, you had the bad week. You chose." He pouted, "Don't make me think any more than I have to." She shrugged, "Fine." _She collected some of his shirt in her hands, pulling him down to place his lips on hers. She quickly shifted them down to grip his sides, pushing her hips towards him.

Ed's hand quickly unfastened her military jacket, putting a leg over his hip, she pivoted herself effectively putting him on top. He was able to help her slip out of the jacket. He broke the kiss moving toward her neck, when her hands pulled him in closer, he was taken back to Resembool. Winry had teased him the whole time, making use of his boxer vulnerability during his maintenance. His body was burning with excitement, damn her, she was going to know what she had done to him. His hands pulled her shirt up and over her, reaching behind her, unclasping her bra a sigh of comfort hit his ears. His shirt was off next, when his bear skin touched hers, her body quivered. He moved his kiss down to her collar bone placing a hand on her chest comfortably massaging it. Her back arched under him, she gasped as she felt warmth encapsulate her nipple, and he was teasing the fuck out of it. Her hands ran her fingers though his hair as he made for the other one. She did not know when it happened but somehow Roy had managed to slip her pajama pants off her while distracting her. Fucking Major General should have gone to an academy for ninjas.

She cupped his checks pulling him up into a passionate kiss, as she traced her hand down his side to find his hard manhood. Roy's fingers danced they had found their way to her first, she threw her head to the side, with a sharp intake of air she groaned, _Fuck, _as she gripped his manhood. His fingers flicked and rubbed her, in what her body screamed as in the most edging inhumane pleasuring fashion. He moved down to give her chest attention, then started to move down further, she pulled him back up before he could, she wrapped her legs around him, in the most deliberate asinine way, he agonizingly pushed in, she groaned in pleasurable frustration. She bucked her hips towards him, forcing him to go deeper. She slowly moved, keeping his attention on her pleasure more than his. Damn you Roy.

Meanwhile he was happy at getting back at Winry. He even played at the idea of stopping altogether and walking away. Na, that would be a bitch of a move on his part, and it would make his body hate him. He did what his body instructed, he kissed her again while he guided her legs in a way he could pusher deeper. He found a perfect rhythm, after a while he quicken his pace. He moved back up to her neck, she wrapped a hand around his head and one arm around his back, _oh god Roy… _

Reality started to tug back at him, no not that hell, not now. He slid his arms under her shoulders holding her closer, when she got there, every part of her constricted around him, sending him over the edge.

When he rolled off her, they both took their blindfolds off at the same time, looking at each other. That was a both good and bad idea.

Mustang had finally arrived in the capital of Xing. The railroad that was set to connect the countries over that barren dessert was still not complete. The camel was still the way to go. He was hoping, eager to strike a deal with the Darchmians.

After a night's rest, he found himself walking up Majestic palace steps. There was a packet of demands, prearranged by Grumman's advisers, which he held in his hands. Upon entering into the vast room, he saw Ling sitting at the table at the end. Ling stood to greet him as an old friend but Mustang bowed with deep respect as accustomed in Ling's country. This subsequently pissed off the Armestris adviser that had come with him. Mustang casually asked if the Emperor could kick his comrade out which was ceremoniously answered. These events displayed by Mustang, shattered the old Armestris, Darchma had once known.

The Major General politely took the time to greet everyone, even if they were not at the table. When he finally sat, Ling smiled to himself, the to be Führer was the best leader he had ever known. Showing that no one was above him, or below him, all were equally acknowledged. He watched as Mustang broke the seal of demands from Armestris. He began to read them allowed, but slowly stopped noticing where it was going. He scanning the document and chucked over his shoulder where it fluttered free out the open palace window.

He looked at them frankly, "The war ends. Previous boarder line stays. The last I heard, we had gained territory in these regions." Pointing to the map, "All I ask for all the lives lost is that we set up better communication with our capitals. If you had known some of the turmoil going on in our country, you could have been prepared for the manipulation of an individual who caused the slaughter of your men." After the translator ended Mustangs speech, they laughed warmly, and shook on it. They had based everything on the old cold Armestris. They draw up a document together, ignoring what their greedy counterparts wanted. They both had a telegraph and phone ready in the palace rooms to send to the front to cease fire.

They sent it at the same time. Mustang tried Briggs first with no answer. He was able to contact the other two fronts without issue. WHY BRIGGS?!

Mustang walked back into the room as calmly as he could, asking the Darchmians, "Can you contact all your fronts?" They shook their heads no, Mustang pointed to Briggs on the map. They nodded that too was the place they could not contact. He ran to the phone, the phone for what seemed like hours, "Halling, what's going on?!"

He replied, "They cut the lines before I got here, we are trying to get them up." He slammed the phone down. How was he going to explain this? As he walked back in, "Let Armestris be the first to start in bridging the communication of trust. We have been watching and thwarting soulless men trying to prolong the war. They have cut the wires to our side of the wall. We also have reason to believe, these men have contacted some of yours that find profit in the death of others." He promised to send documentation of his claim. A Darchmian rushed in saying the same, a wire had been found cut. To make problems worse a storm had swept over the night before which was interfering in communications thorough the region.

The sun was rising, Ed and Riza were on patrols. It was unsettling to Ed that the cavern was abnormally quiet. They stepped on Breda's door who yelled up with a fake woman's voice, "Hey let me morn my abandonment from my husband in peace!" They snickered; at least the big tough guy could admit he missed his best friend. Ed happened to gaze up at the sides of the cavern. He could have sworn he saw something glint out of the corner of his eyes. He peered over the trench wall. He could see a lot of helmet movement. Wait, were moving back? Why would they be retreating without the whistle? He looked back up, the sun was in the right place. There were reflectors up there. "FUERY!" Fuery popped his head out, "Yes SIR?!"

"I need Armstrong now!" Falman lifted up the receiver from the hole, ran and slid to a stop as he grabbed the receiver. "This is Fullmetal in the Polar Bear Zone. I need the Eagle." He was patched in, a Brigadier General, one of the advising men to Armstrong picked up the line. "How can I help you Fullmetal."

"Call a retreat."

"Have you lost your mind? I am looking out, you are not even fighting out there. It's just some sort of test. Don't fall for it." Something felt unsettling, something was very wrong.

"CALL THE GOD DAMN RETREAT!" The guy hung up on him. Ed threw the phone which snapped back away because of the wire. "GET UP GET OUT TRIPLE S O! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" They all hopped out, it was very rare for Ed to mobilize them like this. "You are to go in teams, I, a Colonel State Alchemist am calling a retreat to the wall. To be clear, remember you have nine miles to get there, if anyone is not responding, try your best leave them for the others." It took a lot for him to say that, but there were a lot out there that lost their lives to the elements simply due to the fact they did not care to listen to orders. "Who wants to volunteer to follow me two miles to the front?"

"Ed Order-" He looked to Hawkeye, cutting her off, "it's a volunteer." She could not put together what the hell? She nodded, followed by Falman nodded and Breda.

Fullmetal, Hawkeye, Falman, and Breda started running toward to warn a retreat, they ordered to spread the word as they retreated. As they got in about a half a mile of ground, Ed ordered Breda to grab one guy who was sluggish and slow and head back with him. He ordered Falman next, Hawkeye caught on, this mission was not that simple, this next attack he could see coming was deadly. He was about to order Hawkeye when, "Will not obey sir, we will go back together." When they were a half a mile to the front they heard metal cranking, Ed was growing horse from yelling. Artillery rounds were shot into the air, not over them… Ed and Hawkeye froze for a moment watching as the rounds slammed into the sides of the Cavern. It was a constant barrage. Ed slammed his helmet on without clasping it, rock started spray down at the. He grabbed a guy to help him stand up after he lost his footing from the quakes.

The sound was deafening as the earth started to crack and crumble, it started to cave behind them spilling down the sides. Instinctively they started to run forward through the trenches avidly trying to avoid getting caught in it. When they jumped up over a side, they were met but a barrage of bullets, the guy Ed helped fell, "FUCK!" They slide down, Ed and Hawkeye were shooting back for their lives. They guy grabbed Ed and pulled him down, "My son… his hand were shaking and covered in blood. He was holding a black and white photo to Ed. "Colonel this is my son… Central… please tell him I love him…. In his heart with mom." He slipped it into Ed's pocket, Riza grabbed Ed's jacked from behind, up and over the trench wall. That's when she felt what a piercing kick to her side. It pushed out, and exploded outward behind her. He continued to return fire, reloading again and again, until he finally heard the _tick tick tick_. He had no more rounds.

Suddenly earth and dust flew over them as an artillery round that exploded in front of them. Where the hell were the others?! Why were the other alchemists not blasting through the wall?!

Abandoned…

No one was coming… _By sacrificing something minor, you would be able to save something major…They risk their lives for something so futile._ _I don't know how much longer you can get away with sugarcoating your words, but do try your best…_

Just, just a pawn. He was another name to put on a list to be forgotten. A meaningless human sacrifice? Ed looked to the sky, right Envy?

The two heard and watched a round fly down, they were lifted in the air, and it all went dark.

Riza woke. Muffled sounds, rounds, explosions, screams of agony. She saw Armestrian soldiers climbing the huge wall of earth, she felt her arm and leg dangling down into a trench. She watched one almost making it to the top before he was hit multiple times, gracefully fell backward. It was a slaughter now. Was this the universe's revenge for Isbval? She pictured as they used alchemy to erect the walls to trap the men, women, and children, opening fire down upon them.

She lifted her head up slightly, looking past her chest to see her shaky bloody hand, it was sticky and moist, all coming from her side. It scared her that her voice was so weak, "Colonel? Fullmetal?" She turned her head to the side to see his helmet had flung off. He was bleeding from the back of his head, his arm was twisted in the wrong direction, blood saturated trough his pant leg. She started to cough, the taste of iron filled her mouth.

He knew the risk. He really wanted to punch death in the face by saving as many souls as he could. Her chest shuttered as she fumbled around with her one hand for her locket and ring. She opened it, looking into Roy's eyes. She saw him at Maes' funeral, _It's going to rain,_ a tear rolling down. "Stubborn man, please try to learn… you're useless on rainy days…" And the darkness enveloped her.

Ed fought for consciousness, muffled shots, his ears ringing. He went to push himself up, but pain erupted from his right shoulder, dislocated at an odd angle. He turned to his back, seeing Hawkeye, "Major. MAJOR!" She didn't move. He took deep breaths though his teeth, and threw his arm back into place as best he could, _GAHHH!_ He felt throbbing, bone shattering pain in his leg. A bullet had to hit him in his good leg? He moved and the worlds spun, he fell to his side, he then pulled himself towards her. She was cold, pale, holding onto her locket, a tear down her eye. Blood was seeping down the wall of the trench they jumped from. Still lying low, he unfastened her uniform top to get a better look at the injury. Her side was as bad as when he was in the mine shaft. "FUCK! HAWKEYE!" The mine shaft... It clicked.

_I will take care of yours if you take care of mine.  
__Deal._

He saw her shuttering breath. He smirked. Pulling himself up, fighting the loss of vertigo, he took out a knife, cutting through black shirt, exposing more of the wound, her guts spilling out to freedom.

The faces of many people he encountered though his travels, "Goodbye, it's been a pleasure." His team, Mustang, Winry and Al. "Don't do anything stupid Al." He chuckled. He clapped his hands together, _think philosopher's stone. _The light flashed up, the array of light, whipped around, making their clothes dance and hair sway. He used some of life and his. A force slammed into his back shoulder, stray of blood flew forward onto Hawkeye. Another went into his arm. He fell forward, flipping over Hawkeye, into the trench. His arm was again at an odd angle. It never really wanted to be there after all that time at the gate, he presumed.

He was able to see the blue sky. He looked at his clenched flesh hand, then let his hand out and reach for the sky. Just as he always had. Nothing ever stopped him.

"Hey there champ." Ed looked over, and followed the boots up the legs to see the owner of the voice. Maes Hughes, in uniform with his rectangular spectacles, stood over him. Ed smiled choking, "Where have you been?" He knelt down toward him, "Watching. I can't leave you alone here. Sad to think no one will be annoying Mustang with pictures and phone calls." Ed went to chuckle coughed and wheezed. There was not enough air here… Maes smiled, "I am proud of you Ed. With all that life through at you, you never changed. Fighting and dreaming…" Ed could feel a warm hand on his forehead. They had all been wrong, death was not a cold beast, he was an old friend.

Riza had woken to the sound of Ed's chokes; she looked down to see he was in his own puddle of blood. She rolled down, she noticing her wounds were partially gone, what had he done?! She put a hand on his forehead; she pulled him up, to sit up but back on her, to breathe better. He started to reach for the blood on the ground, "No… has to be put back…" He clumsily ran his hands though the blood, snow, ice, and loose dirt. He collapsed forward in her arms. Hawkeye noticed how silent it was now. His chest rattled and shuttered, breaking the silence, his wheezing grew louder with each attempt for air. Tears feel down her eyes, "ED! What- hap- what did you-"

"…Stone, soul as stone." She did not understand, the sounds of agony came from him. She pulled him back again to lean on her; his neck was raised trying to gasp for air. She pulled out the weapon he refused to fire, the one he asserted was meant for protection. He asked, "Can, can I sleep now?" In a very calm soothing but shaky voice she replied, "Yes, close your eyes and go home."

His whispered, "Al, Bastard, Winry." She nodded, "That's right." He smiled and closed his eyes. He was going to haunt her forever. She put the weapon to his temple and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. She tried again and again. Rage swept through her, all he ever did was want to bring his mother back. It inevitably brought him here. All this in an innocent attempt to have his family back?! All of this because he made one mistake?! Who the fuck decided he would have to suffer like this?!

Her vision was blurry, sobbing in anger and furry. She heard voices approaching. She saw emerald green eyes searching for life in to hers. Was this the girl, Anastasia, she saved with Ed, years ago? She didn't care about anything anymore. The numbness spread from her core to her fingertips and toes. She saw the women turn and yell over to someone. Riza was hugged. In the woman's her broken language, "It's over."

* * *

It was Friday night, there usual night together. Al and May were already at Winry's. The fire place left a soothing glow and warmed the air around them. They had all first rejoiced, the war was finally over. But now there was a collapse at the front. There was no other news. There was a knock on her door, and Mustang stood there with Hayate, "Any word?" And Winry let him in. She shook her head. Mustang hung up his jacket. They had been waiting every evening together for Riza and Ed to return from Briggs. Soldiers were flooding in from the front, yet nothing was confirmed. They could be on any train. After some time had passed there was another knock at her door, everything went quiet. She opened the door, and there stood, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Catalina, who she new by the picture in the paper, and another young male with short dusty brown hair that she did not recognize. They were all in uniform, all but the one had the SSSO patch.

Havoc spoke first, "Please sit Winry." She backed up into Al, who guided her to the sofa, sitting next to her. May held her hand. Mustang, hands already shaking, took a spot standing against the wall, behind Winry. Havoc stood next to his old commander.

Fuery spoke, "Colonel Elric and…and" he could feel Mustangs stare on him. "Major Hawkeye are declared Missing in Action." Mustang went ridged, his gaze snapped to the fire. The flames danced in the reflection in his eyes. They listened as he continued, "He called Briggs, demanding they sound a retreat. They refused, so he took it upon himself." Mustang shook his head that did not sound like Armstrong to throw Fullmetal's judgment away like that. Someone else had to have picked up the line.

Breda spoke, "He called for volunteers." Mustangs eyes narrowed, what was Ed playing at? "Fuery, Falman, and Hawkeye followed him to the front. He then ordered them to escort soldiers back to the wall." Falman spoke, "We didn't understand, he never had the time explain the situation to us. If we had known, we would have stayed to complete the mission he gave us." The other guy spoke up, a private that had alerted Ed to Hawkeyes predicament, "He went from person to person, yelling at the top of his lungs. If he didn't wake us up, I wouldn't be standing here. I was a mile from the line. She was pushing forward with him. That was the last I saw of them before the collapse happened. I was almost buried under it. It as though they built another wall. Mustang heard enough, forgetting his jacket he flew out the door, Havoc at his heels, "Hey wait!"

Mustang spun on his heal, "Let me guess, they still aren't through to them at the line right? There is still a chance they are alive?!"

"Yes, he guarded her day and night Roy. He told me what he promised you." He saw Roy's frustration mounting. "He's Fullmetal for god's sake! HE PULLS SHIT OUT OF HIS ASS!" He grabbed Havoc, "THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO COME BACK ALIVE!"

"You how stubborn she is MAJOR GENERAL, she will not leave anyone behind! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE FUCKING SAME!" Roy slammed his fist into a wall, be broke something in it but he didn't care. Slowly he climbed to his dream as all those he was doing it to protect ended up in coffins. "Are you coming with me?" Mustang spun on his heal and started to wall. Havoc questioned, "Where?"

"The tavern."

The following day the headlines blared**, **_**THE TREATY TRAGEDY **_underneath _THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, COLONEL EDWARD ELRIC FEARED DEAD. Among others listed as MIA, MAJOR RIZA HAWKEYE, CAPTAIN MORGAN_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_On the last episode of Waltzing into__ Hell: _Time passes, Mustang is falling fast and never knew how vulnerable he really was, without her. They refuse to accept that the two are gone, but everyone else has declared them dead. If only...

Chapter 5: The Dust

* * *

(1) A very detailed map of Armestris can be found below at DeviantArt by Postmasterchief. I did not use the city names the artist made up, only the ones that are in the series. Yes I am this detailed.

* * *

Authors Note: I had to put in the pun. There is one more chapter left. Stay toned it will be this weekend or by Monday. Having surgery tomorrow, so I will be out of it. Tried to finish this series by tonight and could not. [Insert my own sad face here]._ Review?! PLEASE?! Going in blind here!_


	5. The Dust

Disclaimer: I am not a creator of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not written for profit, entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: HA so I lied. This is NOT the last chapter. I have yet one more that I could not fit into this one, because this one wrote itself. I did not comb though it much. Because of the surgery I had and how long this took to get up, I am posting it and will do so at a later date because I want to get started on the next and on my other work.

I implore you to let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dust

**Warning: Sexual connotation, sexual content**.

The variations of sounds and music of the fall festival were muffled behind Havoc's thoughts as he strolled down the block. His hands were in deep in jean pockets. His gaze watching the ground moving past, not up to survey the twinkling sea of lights that were strung above, one lamp post to another. Their glow was dimly reflected off his leather jacket with a patch on the upper sleeve. That patch...that damn thing stitched together more than the emblem and yellow lettering, SSSO. It held a complex web of emotion and thoughts. It inspired a deep sense of pride for who else could claim to have been part of a team, so successful in everything they did? From missions to keeping their ideals and values… through that horrific fight in hell- 'Wait,' he thought a tiny smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, 'No. We _waltzed_ through hell.' A twinge of pain followed- that, that right there, was the next part. The teams patch became a memorial to Ed, Hawkeye, and the others. And yes finally, it served to remind him of the ugly truth to a past in which he had to face.

He inevitably thought too much. How did the famous genius, Edward Elric, ever manage? In any case, the patch was part of his identity now.

It was the Anniversary of the Unbroken Cable Treaty. Dutifully named for the agreement and understanding for the better need of communication between the two countries. A hint of a reminder to the incident of the cable lines being cut to the front. Still, after the year and some months had past (since he was back earlier than the others), Havoc found himself back in the hole, fighting in the dark hours of night.

Curious who made up the crowd tonight, he glanced into the tavern window as he made his way towards the entrance. He spotted Mustang, still in uniform, sitting with a short glass at the bar; his thoughts swimming along with the ice in his scotch. With a pull of the heavy wooden door, the aroma of cigars, cigarettes, and beer filled Havoc's nose, and the sounds of chatter and some games of pool were clear to his ears. Havoc weaved through the tables within the man cave toward his old/new commander to accompany him. The old hardworking, balding bartender, walked up smiling, acknowledging his regular, "Hey son. The usual? Eh, wait." He placed the glass he was polishing on the glossy wood, waving his finger, "I want you to try something for me." He pulled something out of an icebox, "The festival is a special occasion, so why not have a special autumn ale instead?" Havoc eagerly put money down, "Sure! I'll give it a shot." With a swift moment the cap snapped off with a hiss, the bartender put the bottle on the bar, in a muttering tone, "Seriously let me know what you think, I have grown to appreciate the taste you have." Havoc smiled proud of his skill. Mustang moved his head to see the label and went back to watching the ice bob in its confinement.

Havoc remembering it was Friday spoke, "Sorry I couldn't make it to Winry's. I had to finish up at Al's shop, which is doing very well by-the-_way_." Havoc paused for any response for Roy, which did not happen. So he continued, "Even when he was in that suit of armor, he attracted strays. That Pet Shop Adoption Center is a very logical endeavor and career choice for the freakish animal magnet. Ed will-" Havoc was quickly interrupted by Mustang, who tightened his grip on his perspiring glass, "Damn it Havoc!" Havoc retorted, "I'm not giving up-" Mustang's head snapped to look straight at Havoc, the onyx eyes lit with flames, "Giving up on-_what?_"

"Hope." Havoc took a swig of his ale triumphantly as he watched Mustang shake his head and resume looking into his glass. Havoc put a cig in his mouth and lit it, sighing out the white wisps. His hand ruffled his hair, he did not want to but he felt the need to. He opened his mouth to continue, cutting off Mustang's reply. "Where are my words…" Havoc grunted in frustration, taking a swig at his beer.

He rested his elbows on the bar, playing with his cigarette between his fingers, "There was a night, normal balls freezing cold. It was New Years and quiet. No rounds of any kind, nothing, not even a gust of wind." His eyes and voice drifted away as he was watching the scene play like a movie reel in his mind. The short curly red-head, bartender's wife was now also standing there listening. Havoc never spoke about the war, and no one had dared to ask. "The night sky was beautiful. The blue moon and the stars lit everything up. Such a clear night you could see everything." He shifted a bit in his chair to face the three listening, "Ed, he warmed up some coffee and we sat there, he was chattering about pie, Breda was chattering about steaks, Riza something about muffins-" Roy cringed, he wanted to tell him to shut up, but curiosity kept him from doing so. "That's when were heard it…" He paused, "The music." He snapped up looking at everyone with the same amazement of when he first heard. "It was faint at first and was coming from the other side. Sounded like a piano and violin maybe, I don't know what the fuck, it - it doesn't matter, it was beautiful. Then it got louder, worried of some kind of trick, Ed and I looked over the wall. A Darchmian put a gramophone as high as he could. I could see him, nervous and careful. Everyone could see him, and everyone could take him out. Not one," putting up one finger, "shot rang out. Ed and I looked at each other and I could tell, he," Havoc waved his finger just as the bartender had done, "was planning something. He turned to group with his trademark grin, held out his hand and asked Major Hawkeye, 'Care to dance?'" There was a small chuckle by everyone but Mustang, who cocked a smirk, then Havoc continued, "You have to understand," explaining to the others, "he had this theme going the entire time. We were at a dance party and waltzing on the dance floor in hell. At first Hawkeye was reluctant but when I asked Breda for a dance, she caved in. Ed put down his weapon," reiterating with the same shock echoing from the moment, "the fucker put down his damn weapon and jumped on top of the trench wall. Held out his hand and Riza followed. And they danced and everyone watched. It was classy for Fullmetal, you would never think he had those skills. Anyway, Breda and I followed suit, dropping our weapons, getting some laughs from both sides. The music owning Darchmian jumped up, with a buddy of his. We stopped, I wondered what the hell he trying to pull. The two still slowly walked forward. The guy stumbled, you could feel everyones eyes and the bated breath." Havoc took a swig of his beer. "The guy stood a few feet away holding out a bottle, a bottle of liquor." Havoc smiled, "Ed held out his hands asking what he wanted in return, he pointed to me and my cigarette. We rushed to get our packs out," Havoc imitated. "Fuck Ed! I only have three, we need to get more!" Holding his pack out to the bartender, he laughed with the others. Havoc did his Fullmetal voice, "Maybe this is a lesson to teach you to cut down!" Havoc shook his head, "Fucking Runt."

Mustang lifted an eye, so Ed took up smoking too? This reminded him of the days in Ishval, when he took up the habit. Havoc's voice brought him back to the story, "That night we shared everything we had, Ed danced with the guy, warmed coffee for everyone. Booze and cigarettes and a card game." A painful look came over his face, "At the end we all shook hands, exchanging words as best we could, I'm sorrys and good lucks. We all sat around boozed up continuing with the card games. Breda pointed out that Ed looked more happy and maybe even relieved, driving him to asked why. 'No matter what is taken away, there is always hope.'"

"Hope…" Mustang repeated, "There are times you have to admit defeat and let it go. Fullmetal always had a problem with that which lead him to a lot of trouble." Anger from who knows where, started to rise within Havoc's chest, "Excuse me, the Fullmetal I know used that determination and achieved everything with it. Until I see the bodies come through Central Stati-." Mustang slammed his glass down on the bar and eerily calm voice, "There was a _fucking_ cave in, you expect them to be found? Are you so remissive to be massively ignorant of how war shreds bodies to pieces? Why must you-" Havoc bust, "Because he is the Fullmetal Alchemist, _the_ EDWARD ELRIC-" Mustang stood up, making the red headed woman take a step back. Instantly Mustang grabbing him by the collar, eyes classy from drink bore into sky blue ones. Through his teeth, "Move on, Jean. Let. It. Go." He shoved Havoc back into his seat. Mustang sighed to get his temper to even off, downing rest of the scotch.

A beautiful lady, raven black hair falling down past her shoulders, modeling a sleek black dress with a floral pattern winding up her hip to her chest, slid her arm around Roy's. Havoc's mouth went dry, quickly looking away as though seeing something profane. Havoc had not seen her walk up to them from the pool tables. She stated, "I finished up the game nicely." Putting cash into her purse, she noticed Mustang's agitation, "What's the matter, dear?" Havoc knew that casual tone with no real concern. Mustang dropped the money on the shiny surface replying, "Nothing. Just dealing with a guy who can't accept the truth." Havoc's eyes narrowed, he wanted to punch him right here right now. Yet, he controlled himself and said nothing as clicking of high heels left the place. When he heard the door shut, and after a moment had past. He could not handle it anymore. He chucked his ale across the bar at the wall. The glass shattered, the ale painted the wall. The bartender rushed to the boy, reaching over patting him on the shoulder, "Hey son." Havoc was breathing deeply, his blood boiling. He did not know what to do with himself for a moment, but decided best to put his head in his hands, "Fucking traitor." His voice venomous, "_I_ can't accept the truth?! Cause fucking a power hungry whore proved that you have RIGHT?!"

A stranger came by, dressed casually in a sweater and kakis. His eyes were a bright blue, his ruffled hair was blonde to the point it could have been white. The man had noticed the patch as soon as Havoc walked in and knew it well. He had observed the whole thing unfold during a pool game with his buddies. When he put himself in Mustang's seat, the cushion gave a sigh. "Ma'am," motioning to the wife, "could I have what he was drinking?" The wife waddled over to do the job and placed the new ale on the table, the stranger slid it over to Havoc, "Here you go. You helped to bring by brother back home. Here's my thank you." The hot stinging sensation was felt for the first time in Havoc's eyes since he was back from the front. Frustration, anger, guilt, you name it he felt it. Telling the story seemed to tear a wound open. Muttering, "I never wanted to be a hero. Why-," he swallowed still trying to fight the tears back, "What do you people thank me for anyway? All I did was become an animal. Killing fathers and sons, wives and daughters…" The bartender tapped a finger on Havoc's chest, which made his insecure emotional eyes lock with the older man's, "Because of this son, the chaos you hold here. For suffering out there all those years defending the life we have."

The stranger added, "My daughter might have been forced to learn Darchmanese or something." They all gave a chuckle, "Everyone is grateful and we just want you to know you are appreciated." He clapped him on the back, "Now what was that all about?" Clearly referring to Havoc's confrontation with Mustang. Havoc sighed, "Edward Elric and Riza Hawkeye were labeled MIA, they were remembered. It's been a year, today, since they were last seen. The label has been changed to KIA, apparently to be let go and forgotten." He groaned, "I can't abandon them to be left behind in the dust... even if the world wants too." Havoc meant that both figuratively and metaphorically. That cave in... he shuttered as his mind pictured their bodies cracking and breaking, being crushed underneath it.

The stranger nodded, holding up his own ale to the ceiling, grabbing everyone's attention with his voice, "EVERYONE- TO THE SSSO, the OLD and the NEW!" The bar echoed, "Hear Hear!" A smile found its way across Havoc's face, he lifted it up clanking it with the stranger's, taking a swig of his drink for his comrades.

For a moment he pondered, maybe it was better off for them to be gone. Just as he acknowledged before, if he himself felt this bad, they knew Ed enough to envision how bad he could have been after returning home. That kind of sentimental guy shooting a dying comrade, to end the suffering, took some kind of ungodly strength to bare the albatross of that size on his shoulders. Maybe, eventually, he would be okay with this reasoning… in the future, but right now; his heart could not give up hope. 'Give it five years, maybe then.' He took another swig.

He always ended up being so ruff with her. No matter how many times, Riza still came to mind. And todays of all days, and with that damned story… his mind pictured Riza under that moon lit sky smiling.

The woman's noise made him cringe. With frustration, he grabbed the woman's hips, bent over before him. He would force Riza out of his mind and shove his frustration into the woman below him. And with that he was done, still with venom flowing through his veins, never satisfied. He sat on the edge of the bed. Arms crept around him from behind, he clenched his jaw as the woman spoke softly into his ear, "Something has you in a pickle…" A finger traced down the side of his face to his chin. Breaking away, Mustang wordlessly grabbed his pants. "Leaving already?" He mumbled, "I have a dog to feed." He got angrier thinking about Hayate, _Riza's_ companion.

The woman giggled, "You were as good as always. I like your style. But must we always do this in a hotel? Why not back at your place?" Mustang ignored the question as he quickly dressed. He knew why but he would never vocalize it. No one was to step foot into that house which was once a home, or lie in that bed he shared with Riza. Angry, he slammed the door behind him.

The world was still lopsided as he made his way back to his residence. He staggered up the stairs, somehow managed to get through the door. Hayate happily greeted him. Roy took a second and kneeled down to say hello. How could he not love and say hi to that cute face? Faithful and loyal through all these days loving Roy matter what.

Hayate ran to his bowl and sat there patiently. Well trained by Riza… Riza still lingered, hauntingly everywhere. Mustang rushed into the shower. He stood there under the steaming streams of water, come to think of it, what was that woman's name? He snorted when he could not recall. Is this what he has become? At some point, he slipped on his pajamas, and looked at his bed.

He heard the click of a revolver at the ready, behind his back. A memory of her voice played at his ears, _"You're trying to dispel your hatred. That intent alone is gnawing at your heart. You can't fall down that path."_ But this was not hatred, it was despair. What was the point of climbing to the top, when there was no one left to protect? He turned and went downstairs to his own liquor cabinet. After his washed a glass down, he felt the gun return, he spoke to the empty room, "Shoot me if you want. But what will you do after you kill me?"

"_I don't plan on living free and easy. After this battle is over, I plan on taking flame alchemy an art that brings about madness, to the grave alone with my body."_ He grimaced. Whether she would have killed herself, or have been metaphorically dead inside wondering about the world until her time came to an end… this is what has become of him. She was at his side, and he has come this far to reach his goal. He sighed, placing the scotch on the table and collapsed on his couch.

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world. I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his midnight blue hair. He had too much to drink, somehow he was laying on his back. She was his vulnerability. Muttering, "I'm sorry. Hey Maes, I could really use you right now."

As if on cue, Hayate jumped up, "Umpf" Mustang looked down at the dog that laid down on him, giving him sympathetic eyes. "What I let you get away with." As he pet his head. Fuck the bed, he could not handle that tonight. It did not take long for Roy to drift to sleep, better yet pass out.

The manager of the station heard the last train scheduled to arrive, come to a squealing halt. He was all set, he grabbed his briefcase off his desk, opened the door. In his sight, he noticed two soldiers waltzing out of the train onto the platform. Two Darchmians followed who seemed perplexed yet laughing with them. The manager quickly locked his office door and rushed to gain their attention before they left, "Hey there soldiers!" He briskly walked up to them holding out his hand, "Thank you for your service. Would you like a ride? I am just heading home now, you can hop in my motor car."

Mustang fell off the couch onto the cold wooden floor. Hayate was found guilty, with some pajamas top still clenched his mouth. Mustang peering at him, "Have you lost your mind?" Hayate started barking, then scampered over to the door, scratching the hell out of it, even to the point paint started to chip off. Mustang slowly got to his feet, "What has gotten into –" Mustang grabbed his alchemic gloves and shoved them on. Something could be wrong; animals had a good sense that way.

Mustang opened the door, his fingers ready to strike, no one was there. Hayate on the other hand bolted out. Barefoot, pajama dressed Mustang dashed after the dog, quickly running down the stairs, turning right after he hit the sidewalk. He jerked to a halt. At the corner, a motorcar was slowly driving off, kicking dust into the air. Hayate was turning inside out with happiness; his companion was on her knee greeting him. The dust around them started to settle. Major Hawkeye smiled and laughed with an old friend. The Fullmetal Alchemist, a thinner version, was watching the reunion with a smile. He was the one who noticed the disheveled man standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hey there, Major General Bastard!"

Riza's head snapped up to see the Flame Alchemist slowly making his way towards them. This had to be a trick of the mind… She slowly stood up, Hayate still dancing around her ankles. She snapped into a salute, "Good Evening, Sir." Followed with Ed's noticeably late salute, since when did he…? Ed nudged her forward. "Seems that you are still not Führer, I guess I will be keeping this." He through change, 520 cenz worth, up in the air and caught it. Ed had assumed with word of the Treaty, that there was a promotion thereafter. They had found out via newspaper on the train that Mustang was still a Major General. Ed put his hands into his pockets and stepped back, along with Hayate when Roy finally made it to them. Roy hesitantly lifted his arms putting his hands on Riza's shoulders. Internally he feared she might not be real. But she was real, very real. He pulled her into an embrace. With a wavering voice he whispered in her ear, "Welcome home." His embrace became tighter. She closed her eyes and took it all in. She brought her arms around his waist and back, pressing her cheek into his chest. He was very much there and alive.

"Well, my job is done." Ed waited as long as he could with his question. With concern in his voice, "Where's Winry?" Mustang withdrew from the hug and collected his scrambled mind to address Ed, "Fair, the fair." Mustang asked, "Check the time." Ed took out his silver pocket watch, "9:30." Mustang nodded, "She should still be there. Why- Why-?" Now his words were failing him, Riza seem to have read his mind anyway. She pointed to Ed, "This guy." Ed scratched the back of his head, guilty. Riza continued, "He decided it was a good idea to use our souls as philosopher stones, to heal my fatal injuries, neglecting the fact that he should have put a wall up to protect himself from snipers." Ed laughed nervously, "Ha, yeah I'm a real genius." He put his hand back into his pocket when Riza retorted, "An almost dead genius."

Mustang smirked as he ordered, "I want a full written report on what happened." Ed expression did not hide his dissatisfaction, "You can't-" Mustang waved the words away, "Yes I can, I am your commanding officer." Ed started, "Since whe-" Not wanting to cause an argument to destroy Riza's moment he stopped himself from having their normal petty argument. He sighed, "Fine. With that I shall go now." He turned and strolled off. He had grown up so much. Even so, you knew that was the same Ed, from a mile away, by his walk. "Fullmetal." Ed turned slightly at the sound of Mustang's call, "Welcome home." Ed's classic grin spread on his face, "Of course I'm home, I'm _the _famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric at your service!" Mustang snorted and turned to Riza who put a hand on his face his heart nearly stopped. "You seem a bit disorganized, distressed." She fixed his hair with her fingers, patting it down, then moved her hands to his pajamas pushing the wrinkles out around his shoulders and fixing his collar. She could catch the lingering aroma of scotch. "Your office better not look as disheveled as you do." Mustang couldn't take it anymore, he scooped up the Major (to her surprise) and whisked her away, calling back to Hayate "It's time for my fiancé and I to go _home_ now, are you coming?" Hayate ran ahead to lead the way.

Ed was amazed at the sight of the beautiful lights strung above. He could not resist stopping at a vender for a shish kabob. The flavors danced in his mouth, he closed his eyes for a moment. He went to pay but the fellow held his hand up to stop him, "No sir." With a big smile on his face, "Enjoy." Ed looked down at the cash, "What's wrong with my money?" The guy laughed, "Nothing, a gift. I see you really enjoy it, its on me." Ed nodded and with a full mouth tried to say thank you. Oh the small things in life… real food… Once done he threw the stick into the trash. His eyes narrowed, food had done it again, diverted him from his mission. Where was Win- He saw another vender, this time with tools. Ed did not want to flamboyant man, who was engaged in conversation with another customer, so he peering down at the selection on his own. "Can I help you sir?" A kid with dusty blonde hair stood before him. Ed stated, "Yeah I am looking for a wrench." His mouth turned into a smile as he thought of the joke he going to play. Though, knew he might regret later when it was flung at him. The boy rummaged, "What kind?"

Puzzled Ed blurted out, "There is more than one?" The kid gave him a glance not believing the stupidity. "So do you need a set?" Ed shook his head when the kid held out a box, Ed pointed, "I think that one will do, just the one." When they completed the exchange the boy read Ed's name tag, "Elric? Are you related to Al?"

The flamboyant man spun on his heel to the name. He was wearing suspenders, a purple shirt and tight black linen pants. "Oh my…" The guy's hand clasped firmly Ed shoulders, "Hello Garfiel." Garfiel took a good look at him, "Are you _serious?_ You are really here. Oh my _gooooooood_." He let go of him august. "Do you know where Winry is?" Garfiel shook his head, it dawned on him, "You haven't seen her yet?! She doesn't even know you are HERE!?" He grabbed Edward by the arm abandoning his street shop. "We must go, now, yes yes." He nearly tugged at him the whole way down the street then abruptly stopped, placing both hands on Ed's chest keeping him from taking another step. "Wait. Wait, we have do this right, _really_ surprise her." He crossed his arms, putting a hand in his chin. "Hmmm."

Ed's asked, "How is she?" Garfiel softened his expression, "She has been holding up, she keeps busy working at the hospital-" Ed's mind spilled the words out from what his heart bled to know, "Did she…" Garfiel patiently waiting for him to finish, "Did she uh move on…find someone else?" He was never as lucky as other people, so to have what Riza had right now seemed like a fleeting dream. A blush came across his cheeks embarrassed that this question flew out of his mouth, inside he was nerve wrecked, "If she is, then I don't think this is a good idea." Defensively he added, "I want to see her, but I don't want to-" Ed came to a pause when he noticed Garfiel's eyes began to water. Oh no… did he want to know the answer?

Garfiel put a supportive arm around his shoulder, "Ed, shut up." Walking with him, "There is nothing to worry about." Relief washed over Ed. "Winry is a beautiful woman, strong, independent, and yes, she could win any guy or girl." This made Ed chuckle at the truth of it, "But she wanted you. I have the most perfect idea. Are you willing to wait?" Ed nodded, "I've waited this long, what's another couple of minutes?"

Okay so the minutes were killing him, he could not wait to see her and his brother. To simply sit down with them at a café or even bickering over ice cream, he could not stand it. He lacked patience, but Garfiel was right, this was the perfect idea.

There was a stage set up in the middle of one of the streets of an intersection. Ed was hiding inside a café located on the corner to the left of the stage if you were standing in front. It was the closing ceremony and Winry was asked to be the one to speak and signal the fireworks. Ed watched through the glass door, as kids chased each. It was simply amazing to him the life that was going on while they were in hell. He was snapped to reality when he heard her voice, "Thank you Mayor. I would like to thank each and every volunteer that made this fair happen and every person who contributed time or money toward our veterans and support to our country." She paused for a second, Ed could see her though a mirror strategically place for him to see the stage. She was so beautiful, wearing jeans, a red blouse and a white coat. "It's been a very long year. These men and women devoted so much, many with their lives." Her voice cracked at the end of that, "Many have goals to better our future, trust me I have many that are my friends, and they have a heart of gold." Ed heard Havoc's, "HEAR HEAR!" making her giggle and him smirk. _Dumbass._ "So without-"

"Wait!" The Mayor called out, "Hold it right there, Ms. Winry Rockbell, the brilliant automail mechanic." Ed's heart started to pound in his chest, his fingers were tingly. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. She turned her head to face the Mayor, now Ed could only see her back. The Mayor continued, "I heard whispers that someone close to you was on the front line in Briggs?" He looked to someone to confirm it, "Briggs, that's right. Who was this person?" A very shaky voice replied, "Edward Elric."

"Oh, the famous Colonel, the Commander of the SSSO, Edward Elric." The Mayor pointed to someone in the crowd, "And you are his brother?" Winry spoke, "Alphonese Elric." The Mayor motioned, "Come up here kid." Al trotted up to stand next to Winry, back also to Ed. "The Fullmetal Alchemist," this was Ed's cue, he opened the café door, as the Mayor continued to talk, Ed made his way to the stage steps pressing a gloved finger to his lips all eyes were on him, "He was the youngest to ever certify as a state alchemist." He quietly made his way up and stood behind them, "He is MIA correct?" Before either of the two could correct him, the Mayor told them, "Not anymore, turn around."

Winry and Al spun around. Ed stood there, one hand in his pocket, on up with a small wave, "Hi." Making the audience cheer and laugh. Al exclaimed, "BROTHER!" Winry's heart definitely stopped but it did not stop her from throwing her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. The microphone faintly caught what she said/sobbed, "This is not some sick joke right?" Ed held her close, "No, I am right here." She pulled away still holding his hand for Al to hug his brother. Havoc, Fuery, Breda and, to Ed's surprise, May, were scrambling up the stars, after Al let go Ed pulled Winry back to him putting his lips on hers. The crowd cheered and the fireworks went off, Winry felt Ed's muscles cringe and tense. She drew away knowing why, whispering in his ear, "It's okay… they're only fireworks. I'm here nothing is going to happen." She brushed his bangs aside with a soft touch to keep him in the present moment, looking to his golden eyes shocked at how she read his mind. Ed noticed the Mayor behind her, he moved forward and shook his hand thanking him. They made their way down the stairs when Havoc grabbed him asking, "What about Riza?" Ed smiled, "Most likely having the time of her life with the bastard right now." Havoc grabbed him in a hug, tears of joy in his eyes muttering, "Only you could pull something like this. Hope. That's all we had left." Ed was lifted into the air by his men and brother, Winry watched close by.

That night they ate, drank and partied. The fair had long since come to an end as everyone walked their commander back home. After they parted, Ed could hear their drunken cheers continue down the street. Ed opened the door to the townhouse for Winry and stepped inside after her. Once he closed the door behind him, he felt her eyes on him. He turned to meet them, her hands cupped his face, her blue eyes starting to water. "Oh no you don't," he started to tickle her, her hands slide off his face to defend herself, she started laugh hard, trying to get away, "You will not cry anymore! THAT'S IT! NO MORE!" He chuckled and stopped so the figure doubled over could catch her breath.

Before he could do anything else, she locked her lips on his, pushing him back against the door. She nibbled on his bottom lip, and when their tongues began to dance, ice cream and rum were the flavors of the night. His hands traveled lower, he tapped the back of her thighs, she obliged the old signal and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as best she could. She broke the kiss with a laugh, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are _you_ happy to see me?" His hand went to his pocket which pulled out a wrench with a little bow on it, "No, it's a wrench." She had to let herself down, she was laughing along with him, he continued, "But I am still happy to see you." He turned giving his back to him, "Come, hop on." She did, "You are special you know that?" She ran her fingers though his hair, she felt him keep a firm hold on her. He asked, "Need anything in the kitchen?" He walked over and grabbed an apple as she whispered, "No," in his ear, he gulped but played back, "Are you sure?" She started to nibble on his ear now. Her breath danced on his ear, "I am sure…" He smirked, "Last call…" Winry couldn't take it anymore pointing to the staircase, "EDWARD TAKE ME THE FUCK UPSTAIRS!"

He chuckled as he obliged, taking a bite into the apple as he made his way upstairs. He dropped her onto the bed, started to walk to the nightstand to put the apple down. Instead it was snatched out of his hands, thrown somewhere, "Hey my apple.." and pulled down. "Four years Ed! Fuck the apple!" He shrugged getting back up, "Aw… okay, where did it go?" Winry growled frustrated, slamming him back down on the bed, straddling him. "You are such an ass." He smiled back, "I know, but you told me to fuck the apple." Her kiss was passionate slow yet with a hint of hunger. This was a dream, but was reality. She needed him, she _wanted _him. She undid his jacket, pulled up his black shirt, which he helped to pull over his head. They broke the kiss to be ride of the clothing, which had his hands temporally distracted. Taking this advantage, Winry trailed her finger tips down his chest and toned stomach, making him quiver and goose bumps show on his skin pushing herself down on him, making a muffled, _hmph_ and grown through the shirt going over his head. She sat up looking down at him. He flung the damn shirt aside. She had stopped; her fingers were tracing a new scar on his right chest. He propped himself up on his elbows, also looking down at it. She also traced on his right arm, it was unmarred the last time, "That was my first wound." Her eyes met his full of concern and questions she did not want to press for. He read her mind, "I had a lapse in memory, and by habit I thought it was automail." He pointed to the one she traced before, "A sniper got me after the cave in. I used alchemy, the light which makes us good targets." He pointed to the one on his left arm too. "Same sniper, I am still glad they don't have a Hawkeye on their team, I would be dead otherwise." Her eyes started to tear up again, he turned the tables on her "Hey! What did I tell you?" They rolled, now she was on her back, "It's over now," with a finger pushing her bangs to the side, "I am here." He lightly kissed her forehead, to which she replied, "And very alive," pressing a hand over his pounding heart.

His soft lifts kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her red blouse, as she was unlatching his belt. She pushed the pants back, rubbing her hand on him though his briefs, a soft moan escaped his lips in her ear. He tugged at her jeans which slipped off. Both pants and underwear were discarded quickly. He moved slow, absorbing everything about her, everything his missed. This, tonight, was going to be about her and about them. He was going to make up for her pain he heard and saw on that stage. He was going to prove how much he loved her.

As they kissed, she wrapped her legs around him e trailed his hands down her arms, past her wrists entwining his fingers with hers. He pulled one of her hands to meet his face once he broke the kiss. He peered at the hard object he felt between his fingers, the nut shaped ring was between them. She whispered softly, trailing her other hand up his side, "It was corny, but it is perfect." He smiled to himself, looking down into her eyes. It took unbelievable control, his member was not happy with him for it wanted him to get on with it. He nuzzled into her neck, she moved her head giving him more access, he pressed his warm body against hers as he nipped, he closed his eyes listening to her music. He wanted to hear more, so he amped up the intensity. Sliding his hand down, she unwrapped her legs, slightly moving to the side so he could gain better access.

His arousal pressed against her hip. The evidence of what she was doing to him without even doing much, made her moan, she wanted him bad. She felt his fingers slide down to her spot making her gasp, and she involuntary arched her back when his lips encircled her nipple, his tongue dancing over it. He could feel the heat and abundant moisture on his fingertips. He could hear his name, as a hand went through his hair and down his neck. He took a sharp intake of air when he felt a hand snake between them and trail up his shaft. When he inserted his fingers, he felt her fingers close in around him starting mimic his rhythm on her. Winry watched as he lifted his head of her chest and move down, she instantly cupped his face, with her free hand to stop him, pulling him towards her to meet his lips. With her panting breath she muttered on his lips, looking deep into his eyes, "I won't last that long." He went to say something, "But-" and was cut off by her finger on his lips. She gripped him a bit tighter as he distracted her by using her spot against her. She threw her head back, "Damn it Ed."

He chuckled, kissing her exposed neck back up to her ear, "I missed you so much." Without another moment, he took a hand and had her release him. He positioned himself right, taking his other hand away, he guided himself in. Her hands snapped around his back gripping at his shoulders, letting out a sigh of pleasure. He stopped there a moment. Again to soak everything in, how it all felt. She was nearly twitching under him, itching for more. He wanted to feel more of her energy that he was feeding off of. He wanted to dance with her all night to the music.

He only got part of what he was aiming for. They started up a passionate rhythm and ended up not lasting the entire night. Waves of pleasure rippled through them, calling to each other. Years of this pent need exploded between the two of them, leaving them melting in each other's arms after one round and falling into a peaceful sleep before round two.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

___On the last episode (no joke) of Waltzing into__ Hell:_ Now the group has been united! Yay! Everything is super... right?  
How does the old SSSO acclimate to being "home"?  
And don't two of them have a secret?

* * *

Another note: The moment with Mustang's haunting memory: The lines are quotes is taken from FMA: Brotherhood (2009): Episode 54. Japanese version. This was during the last fight with Envy, when the then Colonel Roy Mustang started to loose his grip.

Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Pixie Dust

Disclaimer: I am not a creator of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not written for profit, entertainment purposes only.

Note: My beta might kill me for putting this up before sending it to her... heh. Yeah can you believe I have a beta now? Taethowen is an awesome person by the way.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pixie Dust**

**Warning: Lots of booze. **

A car backfired. Ed and Riza shot straight up, looking around at their surroundings, a bit delusional with sweat on their brow. Could they really be here? Home after all that time waiting for a dream to become reality? They glanced down at their sleeping lovers. It was so surreal. Ed silently grabbed boxers and pajama pants, Riza pulled Roy's military issued black undershirt off the bathroom sink, and found her own underwear that was somewhere on the floor. She quietly retrieved a pair of his pajama pants from a draw. Lightly walking through his study, she opened the glass door to his patio. The cold crisp air hit her face as her bare feet sent a tingling sensation to her brain sending the message that the wood was awfully chilly. Mustang's clothes were really big on her and danced around in the wind.

The sun was coming up changing the colors of the sky, it was a beautiful panting. Lifting her arms up stretching, she took in a deep breath- that wasn't his scent. She dropped her arms, bringing her hands to the collar of the shirt, she lifted it to her nose when – "Mornin'!'" Ed was on his patio resting his arms on the wood. "You are up early."

"I can say the same for you." She walked to the barrier, putting her hands on it. Ed chuckled, "Can you believe I had ice cream last night? _It's made from cream not milk… _I never thought I would _ever_ look at it the same way again." Standing out in crispy weather dressed the way they were. He took notice how much they didn't give shit about the cold; this was a warm breeze, comparatively.

He lifted a hand to his ear motioning sound, "Some stupid noise or something woke me up. What's wrong with the shirt?" He _had_ noticed. Making a heart lighted joke of it, "I bet the bastard did not do a single wash for four years." Only the corners of her mouth made a move to smile, with Ed's distance, it wasn't visible.

Her mind started to get the better of her. But the proof was right there, _on_ her. Her hands started to shake, she rubbed her forehead with her hand, "I'm going to head back inside Ed." He lifted an eyebrow, something was wrong.

Ed snuck downstairs and started coffee. He opened the door and greeted the milk man, who remembered him well. Ed was the only grown man he had ever seen holding out the milk as far as he could extend his arms. Opening up the icebox, he placed the milk inside, looking for something to fix up. Winry's favorite was pancakes, bacon, and fruit, and so it was on the menu for this morning (at least the milk cooked out of the pancakes).

As soon as he got the bacon on, the aroma made his mouth water. The sizzle and spatter masked the sound of footsteps creeping up behind him. No more prepackaged meals… He picked up his coffee for a sip watching the bacon, when a pair of hands placed themselves on his waist. He dropped the glass, snatched the wrist, and spun around defensively.

He froze. The mug shattered on contact with the floor. Cerulean eyes looked back at him with shock and worry. He instantly let go, holding up his hands and backing into the kitchen counter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

A warm smile crossed her face, "It's all right. I startled you."

He stammered, "I just, I uh-"

She peered at his cooking, bending over inspecting it, arms behind her back. Changing the subject, "You know…I woke up because of the bacon." She closed the distance between them, interlacing her fingers with his. He muttered, "You are going to make me burn the bacon if you continue to distract me…" She drifted away toward the kitchen table, slowly releasing their fingers, "Fine, only because burning bacon is sacrilege." The table was already set. She sank into her seat, bursting with happiness.

He had picked up the pieces of the mug, for a second hesitating before using alchemy to fix it. This was not unnoticed by Winry. After it was cleaned up and the food cooked, he walked over with plates in his hands, and sat down across from the love of his life. "You know the milk guy remembered me," a hint of shock in his voice. Winry nodded, "I bet he does." He put a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, "Why is it that you do not find this as strange as I do?"

"Because you are most likely the only person in all of Central to have such a strong loathing and intense reaction to milk," she watched him pick up a glass of orange juice; another car backfired. He nearly jumped a foot. Her hand jetted out to catch the glass if it fell. Her eyes were filled with sympathy as he placed it down carefully.

He scratched the back of his head shamefully, averting his eyes, "I, uh," he sighed, she continued the words for him, "Have horrible memories and instinctual reactions which trigger by normal everyday things and sounds…" His eyes slowly moved up to meet hers, as astonished at her understand as the night they were on the stage.

She tapped his hand, "No one really talks about it, but you're not the only one. I work at the hospital filled with soldiers that are wounded, in more ways than one. Havoc, after he woke up from surgery, attacked me thinking I was a Darchmian soldier." His eyes narrowed and she quickly continued, "Ed. I wasn't hurt and I can't blame him for it. Nor can you." She rubbed the back of his hand with hers. "He still feels guilty about it." Ed sat there not knowing what to say. She continued speaking out her thoughts, "It takes time to heal. I see it. I may not fully understand it but I see it. I can't feel it, but I can try to be there and help you, if you let me, you stubborn ass."

Ed leaned over, "I never want you to feel it. But I can try to not be such a _stubborn ass_ since it means the world that you are willing to try." He lifted up a piece of bacon to her mouth, "Now shut up and eat, you lost weight."

She took a bite, muttering, "Yeah, waiting on your ass." Ed withdrew a second, remembering... _I will always wait for you_. She did…it was very obvious that she had.

He ruffled his hair, why did he feel guilt. She lifted a fork of pancakes up to him, "What now?" When he opened his mouth it was a muffled by pancake, "Nothing." She nodded, "Good because you need to fatten up too."

* * *

Riza threw the shirt off putting it where she found it, and grabbed one of his clean pajama tops instead. She never said a word that day or even within three days afterward. Hoping the assumption would disappear, only it didn't. It stayed nagging, like having a dog gnawing at an unbreakable chew toy; in this case the toy was her heart.

Today she was cleaning her place up. For now, keeping professional appearance within the military, she could still work under Mustang as the finer details were evened out. Tonight, the Flame Alchemist was treating his fiancé to fine dining. He promptly picked her up adoring a handsome suit she wore a flattering dress, one Mei had gotten for her from Xing. It really brought out Riza's eyes.

The dinner was out of this world, she could not stop emphasizing how wonderful life was with flavors and left to wonder what the mystery meat contained and why they were eating greens for rabbits. They laughed about the food, which was similar to Ishval.

Yet, she had to stop worrying about it all. Even with the proof in her face that nothing had changed.

"I must apologize again for not adhering to your wishes," Riza stated before sipping the last of her wine. "It was a bad day." A rare blush formed on Roy, but he continued with his cool air, "I am honestly glad you voiced your answer." She stood up with him as they were headed to leave, "Oh are you, now?" He opened the door for her as they stepped out into the chilly air. He pulled his coat a little tighter, "I would have been at odds with the answer for a year and some," Mustang's response left a breath dancing in the air. He held out his hand to her, which she took as they could continue their walk up the block.

Riza was the happiest person in all of Armestris, and it showed. "Are you seriously having the barbeque on Saturday?" Mustang looked at her, "Are you suggesting I can't cook?" She giggled, "No you are a four star chief when you fire things up." He chuckled as she asked, "What is making you barbeque in the start of winter?" Mustang shrugged as they made it to the corner, "A little bird tweeted about some Triple S O members that could not wai-"

"We'll aren't you well dressed for the evening?" The raven haired woman had just turned the corner. Mustang's grip tightened around Riza's hand as his face went sheet white. The woman gestured to Riza, "This is your new bitch, huh?" Before he could find the words to protest, the woman put a hand on Riza's shoulder whispering close to her ear, "Honey, he prefers the hotel on 8th and Park Ave." Riza's eyes were fixed somewhere in space, as she tried to gulp down her heart lodged in her throat. Instead it snapped.

The women slipped past, "Good luck, nice knowing you jackass." A calm realization fell over here, something made sense. Riza's chuckle scared Roy, the matter was further complicated as she tightened her grip to match his. Riza Hawkeye drew in a breath and let out a shuttering sigh. Everything was going to come crashing down, she could feel it, and there was nothing that could stop it. Dreams happened, then you always wake up in the morning.

Roy started, "I-" She cut him off, "Come on lets go talk." And as she led him to a well-lit park, she let go of his hand, took out a piece of paper and small pencil, jotting something down. She folded it into her palm. This was not abnormal behavior; she did this as a reminder all through her work as Lieutenant.

Once they were there he blurted out, "There is no excuse." She turned around to him, "Yes there is. I was dead." He quickly added, "I won't know how to explain my impotence."

In her matter of fact tone, "I would place all my money on the theory that she came into the picture after the cave in." Roy averted his eyes, she continued, "You are a man, a good man, honorable, honest and loyal. Madame Christmas would have beaten you with a stick otherwise. As I have seen it, there are no bruises."

He started to get a bit annoyed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Riza instigated, waiting for it. Roy held his hands out to her, "This! You are supposed to yell at me, hate me-"

"No Roy. That is what you want me to do. You want to be punished, which I know you have done enough on yourself already. This is _you_ we are talking about. I would be lying if it didn't hurt. But now I know she is a vindictive woman and I don't care."

"You knew? You never-." The look in her eyes said, _Come on Roy really? _Yeah this was Riza Hawkeye. She knew everything, somehow. He blurted out, "I don't even know her name."

She was getting annoyed now, "Stop defending yourself! You were trying to find something and beating yourself up. If I didn't understand you or know you by now, then I wouldn't be standing here, by your side this whole time."

With that, he had the courage to look at her again. He continued to confess to her because he felt he needed to let her know, "You haunted me. " He muttered on the side, "It was kind of frustrating."

This caused her to chuckle a bit. "I bet. I can be quite persistent." This got a little laugh out of him, he sighed, "You were everywhere, Riza…" He paused for a second, "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't there is nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one." He did a double take on her. The life she came back to, the one she dreamt of was about to be destroyed. Convinced of this, she drew in that breath again, putting her hand on her forehead, too much wine to much crazy crap. "I need you to sit for a second," and with her hand she guided him backwards toward a park bench to which he complied, again scared shitless. "You haunted me just as much, but you are not the only one to have stupid unexplainable moments." His stomach churned, this wasn't Riza talking, was it? Was Envy back, did he miss a memo or something?

She continued not wanting to live withholding this information, he had done her a justice with his courage, now it was her turn, "On the line, I would close my eyes. The mind… you know how bad nightmares can get from Ishval, it's a _very_ powerful thing." Roy was baffled, Riza stumbling on her words?

She closed the distance putting her hands on his chest again feeling the pounding in his ribcage, "I could see you, hear you, and you were tangible." She dug into his confused eyes, as tears started streaming down her face.

Now, now this was bad. He started to really worry for her, since when did _she _cry? His eyes softened when he realized she was breaking… shattering before him. He kept quiet, calming himself to be her rock, letting her speak her peace, "I escaped to you. I needed to get away, to not be numb to the world. I need to feel this," she grabbed onto his lapel, "and everything from these past few days. The chance I could have this again kept me alive and kept me going." Riza stood back lifting her arms up to unclasp her locket. Not being able to look at him anymore, her amber eyes watched as her fingers guided the ring off the chain. "Only when I opened my eyes, it wasn't you." She put the chain with locket back around her neck.

His mouth went dry as he listened, "It was pitch black and cold. I was surrounded by dirt walls," her voice was cracking now, the same panic and guilt from that night with Ed flooded though her. She could hear her hands smack against the soil walls. She gently took his hand, her hand shaking as she placed the ring in his palm with a small piece of paper, he started to protest, she closed his fingers around it, looking to him silencing him, "Mistakes were made and when I woke up it wasn't you. I, _I_, still don't understand it and I don't expect you too. You need to take that ring and reconsider." She withdrew and with hand clenched around her locket, "I'm can't give this back because a piece of your heart will be with me always."

He shot to his feet, she stopped him. "Don't." And she walked away. He respected her wishes, and watched her leave. It took everything in him not to run to her, shake her shoulders to wake her up from some nightmare created from her mind. _Reconsider? _There was nothing to reconsider.

He fell back into the bench, _What the fuck just happened?_ A rape possibility ran through his mind, he was fearful of that happening, not a rare occurrence out there. But her actions…, opening his hand, she wouldn't have handed back the ring if it were the case. She knew he would have been completely understanding and compliant to all her needs, besides tracking down the guy turning him into charcoal.

How did this whole thing go from him to blaming her for what was happening between the two of them. He recanted her words, 'and when I woke up it wasn't you.' Then who? He took the piece of paper and unfolding it, _It was Ed._

* * *

Havoc took Ed under his arm as they left the tavern. They were piss ass drunk as they yelled. "The TRIPPLE S O! SSSSSSSOOOOOO, go fuck you're self, we're in town!" They were in matching leather jackets, patch on the sleeve. Havoc in his jeans and Ed in his cargo pants. "I think Winry is going to get even more pissed." Havoc asked, "And why is that, sir drunk a lot?" Ed replied, "Cause of that. Pfft. HAHAHA-Huh?" Havoc looked up. It was Riza walking by herself in a dress. Without a second thought they ran up to her, Havoc was the first to say, "Hey Hawk- wahoooh, sex-ayyyyyyyy." He noticed that Hawkeye was in tears, "Hey hey now… What happened? And you look SO PRETTY! But really, what happened?" His randomness made her laugh though her tears. She tried to wipe them quickly and then noticed Ed, "Oh fuck…" Havoc and Ed looked at each other.

Ed asked him, "Did she just curse?"

Havoc nodded and poked her in the shoulder, "Are you real?"

Hawkeye mumbled, "Why are we all talking in questions?" Havoc poked her again, slapping his hand away, "Yes I'm real you moron." Havoc waved at Breda who was now coming out of the Tavern, "Go back in get some more booze met us at my place!" Breda snapped into a fake salute, "Ai Ai!"

It started to rain as they ran into Havoc's place, a one floor apartment. As soon as they got in, she took Ed by the arm, swinging him around getting his undivided attention, "I told Roy." He stood there as though a deer in headlights. That was a blow. She let go of his arm as she muttered, "You might want to-" Ed looked away and chocked it out, "I already did." He turned around and sat on the wooden floor of a room that resembled a bar, signs on the walls, half a wine barrel made for a table in the middle of two couches near a fireplace. Drunk Havoc was already by the fireplace like a cave man trying to start a fire. Once he did, he lit a cig with it.

After a moment or two, Ed broke the silence, "It came out, I couldn't- I felt too guilty living with it." He made a hand gesture from his mouth out into the air, "Flew. And then I ran, haven't seen her since. I can't, I can't hear it. Not now…" He saw her face in his mind, full of confusion and hurt. "Call me a coward, I won't give a shit. It's all too much, and I am not any less of a man for admitting it." Winry had waited for him, as she had promised. And he still did not know what the fuck he did, what made him rationalize that it was okay to do what he did with Riza.

"Am I, naaaa" Havoc started to laugh at the thought of what he was trying to pieces together, Riza walking all dressed up without Roy, and Ed not going home.

Ed looked up at him, but it was Riza that said it, "We did, on the line." The cigarette fell out of Havoc mouth, Ed leapt onto his stomach, pounding it out with his fist on the floor before it made a fire.

"Oh… OH. HO HO HO oh…ohhhhh." With genuine disappointment in his features and voice, "Why didn't you let me watch? I needed some porn out there." Ed hit him hard in the leg. Havoc merely looked down at Ed, "Well damn, I am shocked you are not barbequed. One lucky son-of-a-bitch, you know that?" Havoc turned to Riza as though stating an order, "Ma'am, excuse me, I will take the Fullmetal Filet Mignon, medium-rare, and a glass of Merlot this Saturday."

Ed sat back up wondering, his faced screwed up with the puzzling thought, "Why do you want a piece of my ass?" Havoc sat down with them, "We all know that is the best piece of meat."

Riza started to laugh, these guys, she wouldn't know what to do without them.

Breda burst in, full hands, he look at the group, one seemed embarrassed, Riza's eyes were puffy, and Havoc was still in utter shock. Breda scolded as though to a lover, "What happened while I was gone, _Jean_." Havoc shrugged, "Our neighbors are having drama. They went and had a good time."_Cough_. Breda almost dropped the booze, Ed and Riza saved the day.

They sat drinking and laughing. For Ed everything was running though his mind anyway, no matter how much booze he put to his brain to slow it down. Everything was gone. What would Al say? His mentor, yes he admitted Roy Mustang was his mentor, maybe even another brother at this point, was most likely out to kill him. The love of his life he had crushed, and made her cry, AGAIN. GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKERING - AGAIN!

To the others it seemed like Ed asked out of the blue, "Why did you say broken? We didn't break, we shattered!" Looking to Riza, she had no answer as he continued, "What pieces are there?" He clapped his hands together as though to do alchemy, "What is left to fix, because I can't fix it!"

Havoc answered instead, "The pieces are finer than sand." Havoc cocked his head to the side thinking about it, "It's also kind of pretty when you look at it, like little pieces of glass, sparklely… There is no way you can put it back together. That's the old stuff, you have to make it into something new. But this time there is more to that stuff. It's motherfucking pixie dust." He lifted his hand and looked like he was sprinkling something over Ed's head, "Here feel my magic!"

Laughing, Ed pushed him over. "Keep your pixie shit off me! I have enough on my own!" Havoc sprung back up, "Seriously, it's finer than sand, you will be amazed at what happens with it."

Riza laughed, as Breda shook his head, "Havoc, when you are drunk it's like you are the wizest man and the biggest moron in all the land. So drunk." Havoc smiled, "I know, my friend. My bro… my braaaa. It won't stop me from getting more. Too bad it doesn't work on this kid." Ed smirked, "It's cause I gots brainzz."

Riza blurted out, "I'm having trouble sleeping though the night. I don't want the hangover every morning." Breda pulled something out of his pocket, "Here, they are sleeping pills my doc gave me. Two pills will make you sleep through the night. I have more at home. Let me know if they work for you." She put them in her purse for another time. She nodded and gave thanks.

* * *

Winry walked down the block to the café. She couldn't find him anywhere. How was this fair? He was home, he was back and then he was gone. She had questions, he had answers. She just wanted him back and- "Oh my, I am sorry!" She had bumped into someone holding coffee that was coming out of the coffee shop. It was Riza Hawkeye coffee all down her front. Her chestnut eyes widened when realizing who was standing before her. Winry quickly added, "Here, let me at least buy you another coffee." Riza started, "No, it's okay, I-"

It didn't matter Hawkeye was taken by the arm back into the shop and dragged to the counter. Where Winry ordered and paid for the two of them and tried her best to get the coffee out of Riza's shirt. "I am really sorry about this Ms. Hawkeye." Winry was still that respectful toward her? "Ms. Rockbell I-" Winry corrected her, "Winry, you can just call me Winry." Before Riza knew, she was sitting, "Then call me Riza." Winry nodded and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was only coffee."

Riza watched Winry shake her head, "No I mean, you look stressed and tired, out of it?" Riza blinked, "Listen you shouldn't worry about me. I caused-" Winry shook her head again, "You caused nothing. Shit happens."

Winry pointed out, "Look you still wear Roy's pendant." Unconsciously Riza's hand went up to touch it. "I know how you feel about him because of the stories-" Riza put down her coffee, "Please stop." Winry sat back seeing the most pained expression being focused into the cup, "Wait a minute… no…" Disbelieving, "What happened?" It dawned on her, "You told Roy. I was never going to say anything to him."

Hawkeye realized then, since they were on first name bases, they had bonded over their similar situation over the four years. She continued to stare into her coffee cup. Winry looked out the window, "I haven't seen Ed since he took off. I didn't want him to leave, he just… left." She looked back to Riza, "I don't mean to be weird but is he okay?"

Hesitant for what it could look like, digging a deeper hole, but she didn't have the heart to lie. Riza nodded, "He's safe, scared but safe. Last time I saw him was two days ago, bumped into him coming out of the Tavern with Havoc and Breda. I promise nothing is happening between us, it's not like that at all."

Winry nodded, "Relax, have I ever given off the impression I don't trust you?" Riza swallowed those words.

Winry smirked mischievously while thinking about the sex, "Trust me, I know how he feels. There is no reason why I shouldn't trust either of you. I'll be honest, it was a shock and it hurt a bit, but he is overly trust worthy. I would have never known and he never had to tell me. But he did because he is that kind of guy."

Riza looked up and smiled at Winry. This was the girl who was scared to let the brothers go, now more mature than half the people in the nation. Hawkeye contemplated about her own cards she held in her hands, she said, "So did you make your apple pie?"

Winry lifted an eyebrow, at the seemingly random question, Riza continued, "Your awesome apple pie, the recipe's base comes from Gracia you have perfected. Sometimes you put vanilla ice cream on it. Apparently, I have not truly lived life until I have had this apple pie. I might be hard for me to picture a baker who always carried a hint of oil, with strong arms and mind, but a heart weak for puppies. You also have a mastery for coffee, always right. Ed can't seem to get your formula right with the sugar and strength." Winry's eyes started to water, "When you work, you work tirelessly and get the job done right. When you are sick, you love to cuddle and that is the perfect excuse for him to throw the manliness out the window. Weapon of choice: a wrench." Winry laughed, Riza continued on, "When you sleep you're at peace and when he slept, he dreamt of you." A tear and another fell down Winry's face, "If there is one thing I want you to understand, only you are in his eyes, heart, and mind. Okay his mind has a ton of things in there but not about other women." This made Winry giggle as she wiped away her tears.

Her eyes fell on Riza's knuckles, they turned white as she clenched her mug, "Ed was in bad shape…" Her memory played, _ED!_ Winry's head snapped up, Riza was putting herself through the pain of the war for her sake._ "_There were two Darchmians that Ed ordered we save at the beginning of the war. They came back at the end in a rescue team with some Xingenese. He was bleeding out."

_"Can, can I sleep now?"_

Riza shook her mind off, "They used Alkehistry on him, but he was bad… and in a way, I believe it, I want to believe it to be true, that he was talking to Maes Hughes. Asking him, what would happen now? How could he watch Gracia in pain? He was scared for you and only wanted to go home. I would have to calm him down some nights, telling him to close his eyes and go home. You were always there for him.

As odd as it sounds, in the weird moments, we really weren't there."

Winry's hand came over the table and placed itself on top of Riza's. Winry knew words would be an injustice.

By the time Riza went back home, the sun was setting behind her as she closed the door. Hayate greeted her, was fed again, and found a comfortable spot on the couch before going to sleep. She envied her little friend, if it were only that easy. She slipped into her pajama's, and sat down on the couch with a mug of warm tea.

It was empty, just as empty when he left after his apprenticeship had ended. Roy Mustang had not called, no word, two days, again time felt like it was stretching longer than it should. Why did hell do that?

And that was it. Hawkeye placed the mug down, noticing her hands were shaking from fatigue. She hadn't slept since that night. Wait, that's right, Breda's medicine. She got up walked into the kitchen where she had placed the small glass bottle. She took two as instructed, and took a glass filled it with water. Gulping some liquid down, she leaned against the counter and waited.

There was a clock tower that started to chime the hour, the death tolls. The boxes lined at the station with flags, both in sand and snow. The rounds hailing down on them, that man climbing up to go home to fall backwards into hell. Each head exploding though her scope, another one, another one, another one. Without thinking she grabbed the bottle, desperate to get away from her mind, to just sleep. She took two more, or what she thought was two.

* * *

Roy Mustang pulled the coat around him, the night air was quiet chilly, especially when alone. The door of the tavern swung closed behind him as he exited. With one glass of liquid courage in him, he headed to Riza's. He obeyed her wishes, he thought it over. This was ridiculous, there was nothing to think over, except the Ed part. Granted, he was still working on that. There was a promise to protect her, not to sleep with her. He stopped walking and shock his head, not the time, he would have to cross that bridge when he got to it. He continued walking, come to think of it, where had Ed been all this time? He never hid, it was not his style.

Within no time, he found himself on Riza's block. He stopped for a second looking up at the building, took in a deep breath to calm him nerves when her heard a dog barking like mad. That wasn't normal at all. This alerted him; he dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Major?"

He knocked again, hearing the dog made him worry more, "Hawkeye." This time he banged hard on it, his voice relayed his worry, "Riza open the door!" Still nothing, adrenaline and instinct took over. He jumped the railing, holding it with one hand to get a look inside the window, which was covered. He tried to lift it, locked. He took his elbow and smashed the window, shards of glass showered down. Mustang carefully climbed in.

"Riza?!" He walked through the living room to the kitchen, "Where-" She face down on the ground, knees semi bent toward her stomach. A glass cup in pieces under her hand, water mixed with blood on the floor and a gash bleeding down the side of her face from her forehead.

Hayate was yanking furiously at her pajama's with his teeth, desperately trying to get his companion to wake up.

* * *

_To be continued..._

In the next chapter: Ed is stumbling around, evening eluding Al  
and Havoc cannot wait for his Fullmetal Filet Mignon.

**Chapter 7: Drowning**

* * *

Note: Oh noes, what have I done?! Find out if you keep reading! Review maybe? I noticed a lot of people bailed on the chapters with Ed and Riza stuffs.


	7. Drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is not being created for any form of profit.

AN: I have an alternate version of a scene I might put up at the end. Um let me know how I did, please?

* * *

Chapter 7: Drowning

**Warning: Violence and more booze.**

Sounds - muffled as though ears were receiving them through water; Hawkeye couldn't make out any distinctions but heart recognized sorrow. Wherever the origin, she wished happiness could be discovered there. There was too much pain in the world.

Her body was light - floating…

Gravity jerked at her existence, plunging her into what sounded like rapids, liquids rushed past her ears and then:

Clank. A white procaine mug with a silver spoon appeared in front of her hands. Sitting on a rock in the shade within the base limits, her eyes rose to meet those of Captain Maes Hughes, holding coffee out to her. The sniper moved to stand up but the Captain waved dismissively at the formalities. He chuckled with sad eyes, "You would think they would give us something a bit cooler in this sandbox." Hawkeyes skin felt like it was on fire, her mouth was dry. She gently took the mug from his hands, "Thank you, Sir."

Disoriented, her amber eyes seemed to be searching for something. What happened to everything? Was it all in her… mind? Hughes watched her figure slump, crestfallen. It all didn't make sense. _Why am I back here?_

"Because you never really left, none of us have. I guess it's part of our human condition to never let it go. Punishing ourselves, afraid we will lose connection to the truth." Riza's eyes were wide and mind in a baffled state, after Hughes answered her questioning thought. He read her mind, how? None of this was making sense.

Hughes cupped his ear, "Listen." She complied. No gun shots, no cries of agony, silence. He warmly smiled as the Hawk's features softened.

Riza stood up with a warm smile, "We miss you."

Maes nodded returning the smile, "I know."

* * *

The first thing Mustang did was call Breda. He was closest to the unit's automobile. With Riza lying limply in his arms, her wounds hastily patched, Breda had to hold Hayate back from running out the door to follow Roy as he made his way down the steps.

Mustang eased into the back of the vehicle, Breda shutting the passenger door then taking the wheel. The subordinate sped through the streets of Central to reach the hospital. The enter time, Roy keep his eyes on Riza, her body was abnormally warm, face was flushed, sweat on her brow, and her breathing shallow. Keeping an eye on the rize and fall of her chest, Breda peered at them through the rearview mirror asking, "What happened to her?"

Roy was ripped from his worried anxious thoughts, "She was on the floor." Roy pulled out the small glass jar from his inner jacket pocket. "This was open on the counter." Taking another glace back at them to see what Mustang was indicating, the blood drained from Breda's face. Putting his eyes back on the road, he confessed, "The other night Hawkeye claimed she couldn't sleep. I instructed her to only take two."

Seeing his grief stricken subordinate tense, "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation," he pushed down his fears when replying authoritatively (even though he had no control on the matter), "It's not your fault, Heymans."

Breda nodded, getting his head back in the game, "We are almost there, sir."

It was a whirlwind of events once they arrive. Mustang swiftly left the vehicle, rushed into the place. The nurses took her, his mind worked his mouth for him, and like that she was gone, behind the Operating Room doors.

* * *

Hawkeye's hand went up to grab her old friend Hughes into a hug. With a blink of an eye, someone grabbed the front of her uniform, yanking her down. Once her eyes reopened, she saw ice frosted dirt and her check was against the tundra. She felt sick and wanted to vomit. Her body was trembling, not from cold but from weakness. Major Hawkeye pushed herself over to get onto her back but a body obstructed her intention. The sound of a mortar round screamed above. Warm arms latched around her, forcing her down onto her stomach again. A cry of agony rang out after the blast dissipated. After the dirt settled, the person on top of her moved. It was Fullmetal, half covered in loose dirt and a comrade's blood. The unfortunate soldier's torso had flung over the trench wall and had landed near them. "You okay?"

She looked up at him with honest eyes, "No."

Suddenly the left side chest exploded outward, a sniper round past through. "ED!" She spun him around to rest him against her, clenching him close in the trench. Blood pouring out…

Ed asked whispered, "Can I go home now?"

Before she answered, she glanced down, the blood level was rising around them; the trench was being flooded with the red liquid. A roaring sound rattled around her, her eyes snapped ahead, a wave of red slammed into the far end corner of the trench, now racing toward them. She held onto Ed, bracing as the wave crashed into their bodies.

* * *

Breda had went ahead informed the team, sat down near his commander, and had not spoken a word since. It did not take long for the team to gather and wait, sitting in worry for their comrade. There was a noticeable absence of one Fullmetal Alchemist.

When doctor and nurses brought out Major Riza Hawkeye, she was in a bad state. Her skin was cold, clammy, and pale. The cut on her head was only minor, covered with a bandage. Those superficial wounds always bleed profusely. Her palm needed stiches from the broken glass.

Roy took a set next to her bed, not listening to the mumble from the doctors. Something about force vomit and coal. He cupped her left hand in his, petting it softly, waiting and hoping for her return.

The night turned into early morning, the Flame Alchemist never slept. His mind shifted though questions and answers. At a point, his mind fell to Ed. The runt's actions were extremely unlike him. His disappearance jarred Roy, even though the Brigadier General was frustrated, disappointed, and even a little angry. He couldn't help but feel betrayed the moment he read that piece of paper.

"_I, _I_, still don't understand it and I don't expect you too."_ Riza's voice whispered through his memory. It was vague… did he take advantage of a situation? What about Winry? All her patience and hope were rewarded by his disappeance.

"Roy…" The man she called to drew closer. Riza's quiet call was laced with grief and desperate for help.

* * *

Submerged, Riza couldn't find air to breathe. Her mind was screaming, she felt lost, this was it… Everything was red. Her body wouldn't move, it felt like lead. All her heart did was cry out for, "Roy…"

The sadness was back again, this time muffled by blood.

Hughes' voice whispered in her ear, clear and precise: "Wake up."

Her eyelids flew open, gasped for air, white, everything was white. Her eyes darted around. So very disoriented, vision blurry, she flinched when a warm hand touched over her sweaty forehead. She needed to get out, Ed needed her, he was dying… and the team needed her to be the Hawk's eye…

She tried to push herself up, her coordination with her limbs sucked, they fumbled around. Someone, a very blurry someone, was gently pushing her back down. She grabbed onto this person for dear life, as though to keep her head above water. Riza felt her body shaking.

She blinked a few times to focus; It was Roy…Roy… Roy?! The pools of amber poured with emotion. Confusion, Why was he here? Panic.

Words came forth, slurred, "You shouldn't be here…"

Roy's held Riza in place with confidence and strength, "Why not?"

"We're drowning."

The limitless onyx eyes bore concern, but Riza watched Roy's lips formed smile. Keeping his voice soft and low, "I would never let you drown. I may be useless wet but I know how to swim in water. In any case, Hayate would be out with us and assist in anti-drowning recon."

Her left hand clumsily moved to his cheek, a bit ruff to the touch, a bit of facial stubble was there. A bit surprised she asked, "You're real?"

"Indeed." Roy started to ease her back down and fix the blanket around her. Riza's hand fell to his arm, she held it tight. "I'm not going anywhere, even if you ordered it. Breathe relax. Sleep for a bit."

Her eyes still locked on him, a resilient, "No, sir," sounded form her. His continence signaled a question, _Why?_

To which she replied, "You're already here, I don't need to go home."

Havoc glided, he was going to check on the Brigadier General and fell upon this scene, hearing her response to Roy.

After observing his superior officer's confused look and shooting Major Hawkeye a disapproving one, "Major Hawkeye… I am sure that was an order from your Commanding Officer."

She slurred, "Not able to obey it." Obviously having issues focusing on Havoc, abruptly asked, "Where's your wife?"

Roy was now utterly confused. Havoc laughed, "He is over by the door, why?"

"He must wearing the pants in the family, cause he doesn't listen to you. So why do I have to listen?" Roy's eyes widened looking between all them. Havoc's hands went up as he bellowed with laughter. High Riza was quite amusing.

Havoc was able to spit out, "It's a joke, a joke." Breda fake gasped, and then said, "Yeah, he is dating a nurse here, sir." Running with the joke, Breda walked to the edge of the bed addressing Hawkeye, "Yes, Major, I am very jealous."

Riza smiled, Havoc pushed on trying to instigate more, "Are you trying to say something about your relationship with that interior decorator, Major?"

A mischievous smirk plastered her face, "Heh, he may have his hot flames and tools…but… I have better reflexes and a bigger gun."

Roy was red in the face, an outburst of laughter accompanied by a loud thud. Havoc collapsed on floor, dying.

* * *

The Fullmetal Alchemist pulled out a black and white photograph of a young boy and his father, drawing his leather coat tighter around his shoulders. This was the photograph handed to him on the front line, just before the older man in the photo met his fate the day of the cave in.

On the back, in a cursive hand, it was labeled, _Joshua Lyman. 6. _The boy must be bigger now, for he could be about ten years of age.

Ed stood in front of a government facility, after going to the investigations office to track this kid down. Once he entered, a pretty young lady with curly brunette hair, pink shirt and long white skirt, stood up behind a desk to greet him, "Welcome to Central Orphanage, how may I help you sir?"

Ed promptly handed over the photograph inquiring about the boy, explaining he had a message from his father. The woman nodded instructing Ed to have a seat while waiting as she located Joshua.

A few minutes past, then Ed was collected and escorted by the nice lady to a cafeteria. It was large and lined with tables and benches. How many children where here? He heard a child's awed voice from his right, "Wow… you _are_ the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Ed warmly smiled at the young Joshua, a boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Ed walked over to join the kid sitting at the table. "How are you Joshua?"

"I am doing fine Mr. Elric Fullmetal, sir!" Ed was instantly reminded of Al when they were younger. Al did the same thing when he spoke to Mustang. Ed took a seat across from little Josh. "Mr. Elric sir, you can call me Josh, like my friends do." The lady also joined, as a moderator, but gave them enough space.

"You got it kid. And you can just call me Ed." Josh was stuck in awe.

Ed's somber voice changed the vibe of the visit, "I've never done this before…" putting the photograph on the table, he slid it over to Josh. The boy's face fell, "I'm sorry about your dad."

Pushing out a brave voice, and not meeting Ed's eyes, Josh starred at the photograph and asked, "You knew him?" Now his eyes darted up to Ed, "He's really gone?"

Ed nodded, "I didn't know him well. He grabbed me, gave me that photo, and asked me to come find you; check up on ya and make sure you were okay." Ed leaned over, "He also told me to tell you: he is with your mom," tapping the kid near his heart, "in here."

Tears fell despite the big brave boy façade. Ed sat back again, "I'm sorry, Josh."

The kid shook his head wiping his face, "No, no, my dad" he took a breath, "couldn't have picked" another deep breath, "a better person to come." Smiling though his tears, he managed to say, "Thank you, Mr. Ed."

Apathy hit Ed's heart, he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the boy, "You know who your remind me of? My brother and I." The kid wiped away his tears with the soft fabric, listening, "My mom died, my dad had left to do some important things, I never got to know 'im. What I mean to say is: just because you feel alone, doesn't mean you are alone. This kind of stuff hurts, bad. For me, it hurt so bad I went and did something really stupid, and ended up hurting my brother. The rest of my life I fought to make it right, eventually I did. But I doubt that I could have accomplished it without the support from friends and the people who cared about me."

The kid piped up, "From the other Alchemists, too right? Like the Flame Alchemist?" Ed almost physically cringed. He pushed it aside and nodded. The kid gasped, "The Hero of the Ishval War! And the Strong Armed Alchemist, with Upholder of Traditions from the Generations!"

Ed was starting to feel like this kid marveled at State Alchemists like superheroes. He told Josh, "You know, the Flame Alchemist's mom and dad died when he was young too. Look at where he is today."

"Wow…"

Ed stood to leave, ruffling up the kid's hair more, "I have to go now, kiddo."

"Um, Mr. Ed?" Stopping Ed before taking a step to leave, Josh bashfully asked, "Could you sign the back of my picture for me?"

Ed looked to the lady who handed over a fountain pen. He signed his name, _The Fullmetal Alchemist, SSSO_. When Ed handed it over, carefully not to smudge the ink, the boy looked up to his idol, obviously mustering up the courage to say something else, "Sir, can I be your apprentice one day?"

Ed was stunned to shit. He smirked, _just like us huh Al?_ Smiling humbly, a little bit ashamed, "Honestly, I have some issues to work out first. I'm out of sorts at the moment."

"When you fix things, will you?" Ed saw his brother's eyes shine back at him, prompting him to reply, "Yeah, sure. It's not going to be easy!" Josh nearly jumped out of his skin. Hopping up on top of the table, hugging his future mentor, his face was buried into Ed's shoulder where a muffled question came forth, "Will you come visit?"

Ed nodded hugging him back, "Of course."

Once out of the building, Ed shoved his hands into his pockets, mumbling something about, "Fix things…motherfucking pixie dust…"

* * *

Mustang kept an eye out for Ed, who never showed. It was not like planning on talking though anything at the hospital. Mustang honestly wanted to see how Ed was doing. Winry had been looking for him, Al had been looking for him, it seemed as though he, simply disappeared.

Through all the years Roy had known him, this was definitely unlike him. Normal Ed would have waltzed right in the hospital to make sure someone he cared about was okay with his own two eyes. Not giving a shit about what people thought or said. Instead, they had that huge absence. It was unsettling.

That evening, they were ready to discharge Major Riza Hawkeye. As Roy was coming back from getting the car, he found Havoc on the phone at the nurses' station. Mustang hid from view, close enough to hear a bit of the conversation. "Yeah, I still don't know the full story." Havoc snorted, "You missed a good show. They are sending her home now." There was a pause, "He hasn't left her side, so I am guessing he will be taking care of her." He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Well, I will meet up ya when we drop them off. Same place?... Awesome, See ya."

Havoc hung up, turned around, and was face to face with the Brigadier General, who ordered to know, "Where is he?"

Havoc tried to play it off, "Who?"

Even without his gloves on, Mustang's fingers went into snapping phase one, "Where is he, Havoc?"

The subordinate groaned, "I will tell you if you promise not to kill him." So Havoc knew. Mustang sighed and stiffly nodde, rewarded by the answer, "He is at Ol'Lucky's Tavern."

Mustang hurried off to inform Riza he had to complete something and would meet up with her. After, he pulled Breda aside and instructed to take everyone to Winry's and to get the foot at of his place. With everything clear, Mustang dashed out the hospital on the way by foot to Ol'Lucky's Tavern.

* * *

A guy with blonde hair and golden eyes stumbled out of the bar. He wanted some nice fresh air. A small chuckle escaped his throat; the cold night air was familiar to him. His alcohol drowned brain predicted snow. He looked up, the light was reflecting off the clouds from the street lamps that lit the city below.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the alley behind of the pub. There was little light here. Once reclaiming his footing, Ed turned to face the man, but somehow the man had asexually reproduced by mitosis because now two guys were in front of him.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Ed asked stupidly, only joking. He gathered these guys were looking for a fight. One of the two snatched the collar of Ed's leather jacket.

Ed burst out laughing and hoped some spit from the outburst found its way on the guy's face. "You're that sergeant! Stripped bare and _exposed_ for the piece of shit you are." The guy's knee collided with Ed's stomach, his back slammed against the brick wall. The Colonel bellowed after regaining breath, "Oh manly revenge! What are you going to do? Stick it in my ass?" Knuckles collided with Ed's face, an iron taste flooded his mouth.

This was priceless!

The ex-sergeant stood over Ed who was pushing himself back up by using the wall, "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

Ed was still giggling, "Have you lost your mind? You fucked yourself over. What made you think… that was okay…?" Ed's words trailed off, at the thought of Riza and himself. Ironically, it was almost as though he were talking to himself. Ed never registered the kick coming; something hit the back of his knee, a punch landed against his side ribcage. The ex-soldier paused his actions, forcing words through is teeth, "Come on, fight back!"

Ed looked at him simply, "No."

Fullmetal didn't know how he arrived at the floor, but he felt continuous kicks and stomps, the pain wasn't too bad, alcohol numbed most of it, the rest of the pain was muffled by thoughts in his mind.

He could hear Envy laughing at him. _Wreath in pain! _The only thing Ed did was hold his arms up protecting his face.

It's all fine, he deserved this.

It suddenly ceased. The aggressor stepped back pulling Ed up to a sitting position, leaning him against the brick. The ex-soldier began to walk away, address the other man, "There, left the rest for you."

Ed spit blood out to the side, before taking look up at the next aggressor in line. He was shorter, an older gentleman with graying hair. He had no clue who this guy was or what he could have done to piss this geezer off. A glint of silver shocked Fullmetal out of his thoughts. As soon as Ed moved, the weapon was up pointed at his head.

The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed and chuckled as he staggered to his feet, "At least tell me why."

The older man's voice shaking with rage, "You came back without my son! You killed my boy!"

Ed continued as though it were an ordinary conversation, "What was his name?"

"Private Nathan Turner."

Ed shook his head, "I am sorry but I don't know of a Private Turner."

He took a step forward toward the man, "Let me teach you something." Hawkeye's words echoed though him, "First, steady your breathing. Control will give you stability to hit your target. Second," reaching up cupping the man's hands in his, there was a slight click, "make sure your weapon is off safety and a round," he cocked the weapon for him, "is chambered."

Now Ed's voice was getting volatile, "AIM." He pushed the weapon against his chest, aligned with his heart. The father was sweeting; heart was racing, hands shaking. Ed could read the uncertainty in this man's face, just like a new recruit on the line, "Don't hesitate. Remember, you aim to _kill_."

The man took one step back which set Ed off, all his pent up anger held inside bubbled to the surface.

It as though Envy was speaking from the grave: "ARE YOU A COWARD?! Avenge your son!" …. "SHOT THE DAMN THING! IT'S WHAT YOU WANT! Just do what your instincts tell you! This is the greatest chance for you!" The chuckle that came from Ed's throat seemed so foreign, "I am here to serve the people, go on sir." In a low drawl he continued, "I might have watched the blood pour out of your son and stood over him not doin' a damn thing to save his life." His voice went eerily calm and normal, "I already lost everything; there is nothing else you can take from me."

The dim golden orbs grew wide, to see another man approach from behind the father. A white gloved hand placed itself on the father's shoulder. Roy Mustang carefully drew closer, now an arm was around the father, "Come on now, you really think your son wanted you to become a killer?"

When the man didn't move Mustang put his gloved hand over the weapon, "Isn't it clear this soldier has suffered enough?" Roy pushed the weapon's aim down. The father allowed Mustang to take it from his hands and as soon as it was handed over, Mustang disarmed it, a round clanked to a stop on the ground, a click and the weapon was back on the safety.

The Flame Alchemist motioned to hand back the weapon, but the man didn't take it. Mustang said, "Go on, I am not going to report a grief stricken father." The man had no words, nodded, and left without taking the weapon with him.

Edward Elric slumped back against the cold brick wall, he hadn't notice it had started snowing. His head was lowered, golden hair covering his eyes. This time Mustang grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up against the wall, and with a voice interrogating for a known fugitive, "Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed made no move. Mustang shoved him again, "Where is he?!" Ed's arms shot up grabbing onto the Flame's wrists, their eyes met making Roy's stomach cringe. Havoc was right, Ed learned a lot from his old commander, maybe too much, for the self-loathing in those eyes said it all.

Roy still held Ed with a firm grip, "I will ask you again: where – is - the Fullmetal Alchemist? He is this blond-haired determined little asshole, always pulling some crazy shit out of his ass to pull through for his team!"

Ed shoved Mustang back, "I SHOT MY OWN MEN IN THE FACE!" That got Mustang to let go. "You have NO IDEA what it was like!" The snow started to come down more, "Animals have more humane deaths…

"We couldn't wait to be back… we fought to survive every day, but here are in yet another hell… We are never going home…" Ed slid down to the ground, "Leave Fullmetal for MIA. Everything's gone anyway, Al, Winry, your bastard ass, so fucking go and leave me alone."

Roy sighed remembering the last time he saw Ed like this, was after the incident with Nina. Suddenly something from a few nights ago, nagged at Roy:

_He__ held his hands out to Riza, "You are supposed to yell at me, hate me-"_

_Her beautiful face was filled with this understanding, "No Roy. That is what you want me to do. You want to be punished, which I know you have done enough on yourself already."_

Now, here _he_ was with the understanding Riza had. Mustang couldn't even find the anger or the betrayal. Something happened, it had nothing to do with the normal - it had to do something with survival.

Mustang got on his knee and did exactly what Maes had done for him when he was in this state after Ishval. He pulled Ed into a hug. "You are only lost, everything is still there, you've been away for too long."

Roy pulled away, looking into Ed's stunned eyes, "Envy was jealous of humans because even if we get discouraged after being broken, even if they get close to falling down after losing their path," Ed could not hear his own voice stating the words, "they continue to get up and fight. Everyone around them helps them back get on their feet."

With that, Roy hauled Ed up his feet, "Now, two legs to stand on, walk forward. Come on its time to go home." He ruffled Ed's hair and started walking.

Ed was baffled for a moment, but followed along absorbing everything that had just happened. The Colonel walked a little behind the Brigadier General in silence, obeying.

After they had walked a block, Ed pulled something from his pocket, taking an extra step to become parallel to Mustang, he handed it over, "Here. Wear it with pride." Mustang took the patch in his hands as Ed continued, "Its roots are from you the 'First Commander' as it were."

Mustang smirked, "Thanks Fullmetal…Ed."

Ed's stomach twisted as he swallowed hard bringing up the topic, "Give her patience and some time, fix things, and stuff. You know I know more about you now then you would want me to know."

Mustang's eyes narrowed while looking out to the distance in front of them. They were now trudging in a few inches of snow, "Like what?" What did she say?

"Barbeque Master, you even tried to bake muffins for her and-"

Blushing Mustang bluntly cut him off, "I get your point."

Randomly something downed on Ed, "You made a crack on my hight!"

Rolling his eyes, Mustang asked, "When?"

"Back there," Ed threw his thumb up to indicated the area it had occurred, "you said 'blond-haired determined_ little_ asshole', you bastard! Who the hell are you calling a microscopic unworkable feces clench hole?"

Mustang snorted and started to laugh at the evolution of creativity he was getting with his rants. The laugh became infectious, Ed joined along, until he realized where exactly Mustang was leading him.

Ed spun on his heal and Mustang's arm shot up stopping him. "Oh no you don't Fullmetal." The blonde cringed. "See, I know things about you too. You have a habit of falling asleep with your stomach exposed, your ticklish, and can cook a mean breakfast. She would talk about you too you know. She waited, cried, and continued to hope. Now," He turned Ed back around, "Time to go home."

Mustang rapped his knuckled on the door, holding Ed by the back collar so he couldn't bolt. Al opened the door, Mustang spoke first, "Hey, found this lost scrawny puppy, he yours?" The older brother was averting his eyes from his sibling when hands pull him inside, "BROTHER! Where the _hell_ have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mustang stepped in behind Ed, taking off his jacket, and hung it on a hook near the door. He pulled off Ed's jacket, hanging it up. Ed black long sleeve shirt was all wrinkled.

There was a blur of blonde hair. Winry tackled him with a hug. Ed lost his balance and the save goes to Mustang, who said, "He's slightly intoxicated."

Winry pulled back and punched her love in the arm. "Ow!" Ed bashfully rubbed it.

When she pulled out the wrench out from her back pocket, Ed's eyes went cross-eyed as it tried to focus on it; the bow was still tied around it. "I want to beat the shit out of you with this!"

Ed groaned, "I knew that would come back to haunt me." Al laughed. Winry huffed, "You just got home! Don't you EVER leave me like that again! GOT IT?!" He nodded. She put the wrench away, maybe for later. Taking note of his features, she inquired "What happened to you?"

He could feel Riza's glare from across the room, which he quickly met and held his hands to deflect any responsibility for it. Before Ed could address the question, Havoc flew out of nowhere tackling Ed, "EDO!"

Mustang made no effort to save them this time, making the team laugh as the two crumbled to the ground. Drunken Havoc found himself on top of Ed, who looked back at him with a greeting, "Oh hello there."

Havoc reciprocated in a sexy tone, "_Hey there_." Havoc fell to his side and propped himself up on his arm, making circles with his finger on Ed's chest, "Um what, whatcha been up too?"

"You know, just - lying on the floor."

Havoc gasped in surprise, "Honey Honey! What happened to you? You're all busted up!"

Ed couldn't hold a straight face anymore, trying to hold back laughter, "Got into a fight."

Riza, in her pajama's, was now giggling at the table, next to another beautiful lady, the nurse Havoc was dating, and Mei. Both were also cracking up. Breda peered down at the two of them from the couch, with a brow raised, "There is something wrong with the two of you."

Havoc moved closer to Ed putting a leg over him, "Jealous? A least he knows how to TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

Breda acted scorned, "_You_ left _me _at our honeymoon!"

Havoc let go of Ed, ashamed, "Yes, I'm sorry dear."

Havoc whispered something into Ed's ear, to which he nodded. The nurse groaned, "Oh here it goes." Winry lifted an eyebrow when she handed Roy a platter of steaks for him to grill. Winry joined the girls at the table.

Ed and Havoc looked like they were throwing hand grenades at Breda. Havoc bellowed, "PIXIE DUST! GET DOWN!" The two dodged under the table, like a real life hand grenade scenario that their life depended on it.

Once under the table, Havoc then pointed at a pair of legs, "I hope you don't mind, Vanessa joining us tonight." Her head came down under the table; Ed waved having met her countless times before over at Havoc's place. Ed then punched Havoc in the arm, "Of course she is welcome you ass!" Ed held casual conversation as if it was a normal happenstance underneath dining tables, "You know? I didn't even know there was a party at my place."

A pair of hands gripped around Ed's ankles, Ed bellowed, "THE ENEMY!"

Havoc grabbed onto Ed, "I got you bro!" When he noticed it was Al, Jean slowly let go, "Sorry buddy! I just… can't …hold… on!" With a fake sob, "I will always remember you!"

Al cracked his knuckled, "My turn."

"Wait wait! What happened to brotherly love?" Al looked down at him, "Brother, who did this to you?" He now saw a bruise forming at Ed's collar.

Mustang walked back into the kitchen placing the platter in the sink, when Ed answered, "Some guy I busted at the front wanted revenge."

Fuery jumped off the couch, "That Sergeant?!" Breda jumped to his feet and Havoc hit his head under the table making all the glasses jumped, "Ow…"

Ed clenched his stomach laughing at Havoc while nodding.

Havoc growled, "Mother – fucker! Are you serious? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? SO DEAD, motherfucker's so dead!" He crawled his way out from under the table. "Thinks he is going to lay hands on the Hawk and Cat, then beat my old commander?! Oh HELL NO!" He finally jumped to his feet, only to be held back by the back of his shirt by Breda.

Mustang walked over putting a hand on Havoc's shoulder, "I'll take care of it." The dirty blonde's hair stopped smoking, the temper tantrum died instantly, "Oh, okay. Got it, Chief." He turned to Riza, "So my Fullmetal piece of ass will be medium-rare right?"

Riza cocked her head to the side, looking up at him with an _Now are you serious?_ stare.

Mustang signaled to Al with his eyes looking to Ed and then to the stairs. Al who never missed a beat, understood immediately. The young brother picked Ed up piggy back and walked over to Winry. "Let's go check out brother's wounds, like old times."

And so they went upstairs, hearing complaints the entire way, "I'm fine Al put me down! Al… Al… are you listening to me? AL!"

Al put him down on his bed and when Winry walked in with the medical kit, Al took his leave muttering to her that he would be in the study if she needed him, closing the door behind him.

Ed opened his mouth to talk but her finger went over it. "There is nothing to say." She lifted up his shirt. He never thought he would be back here, let alone her touching like this again. His heart calmed down as she examined his wounds, her light touches soothed him.

There was the start to some bruising, she scorned, "Seriously Ed, you're going to be too sore to do anything!"

His head pooped up looking at her, "Your thinking about that at a time like this?!"

"FOUR YEARS ED!"

He pulled her down into a soft kiss, he placed two hands on her cheeks, "I couldn't take it that I hurt you. I couldn't take more pain. Stupid, afraid and selfish, I'm sorry. Never leaving again." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. When they withdrew she pushed his bangs out of his eye, "Together we walk toward?" He smiled, "Okay."

They rejoined them after Ed was all patched up, the food was great, Winry threw in an apple pie that Riza and the team were able to experience for the first time. Havoc was the first to eloquently express his opinion, "Holy shit, you were not kidding." Riza nodded, "I did not live until I ate this pie." She shot a smile to Winry who sent back a grateful one.

At some point, Havoc and Ed waltzed in the snow outside, and when the night came to an end, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery's voices rang out down the block, "THRIPLE S O, SOOOOO GO FUCK YOURSELF CAUSE WE'RE IN TOWN!"

Riza shook her head, "Oh the poor neighbors…"

Mustang picked up Riza bridal style, Winry waved, she was in Ed's arms by the fire, he was fast asleep.

Mustang nodded helping himself out with Riza in hand. Once they were outside and going around the block, Riza nuzzled into Roy's neck, muttering, "You know that was on his bucket list for a while."

"What was?"

"Sitting by the warm fire with Winry in the place we picked for them."

"What's on yours?" Roy fumbled for his keys. Riza was glad he could not see her blushing face, "Eventually I am going to bother you about those muffins you make."

Roy chuckled, then she asked, "How many time are you going to carry me through the thresh hold?"

"Until you're my wife." Roy's reply made her blush even more.

The door opened, Hayate was already there dancing with joy. Fuery would have been the one to remember the poor dog.

When they were in bed, Roy pulled the fluffy covers over her and held her close. He whispered, "You're not going to leave me anytime soon right?"

She knew what he was implying and turned to him, "It wasn't like that, I promise." She looked into his eyes, earnestly. "My head was all over the place. The bell tower…I was fed up and wanted to sleep. I thought I only took two more then what Breda said. I'm sorry…"

Mustang's eyes lit up, "I believe you. But there is something we have not addressed." _Now _she wanted to die. There was a tug on finger. Her eyebrows crinkled together as her hand was being brought up over the covers by Roy's hand, a piece of thread was lassoed around her left ring finger.

"There was nothing to think about, Elisabeth. We have always been attached to each other, near and far." He dropped the ring from his hand which slid down to her finger. Her eyes were wide with surprise, "Will you marry me?"

Her face was as bright as the sun, "Yes, I would be honored." He fixed it on her finger, an overjoyed stupid grin on his face.

The last time she had seen that was when he was a teen and asked her if she would like to dance.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_On the next chapter: _ Epilogue!

So creatively named **Chapter 8: Epilogue  
**

* * *

AN: So here I am another chapter done. I feel like something is missing... :( To tired to figure it out.

Review?!


End file.
